


Techno's New Toy

by Dayglade



Series: Blob Dream and Technoblade [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blob Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Degradation, Fluff, Humiliation, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Stuffing, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Transformation, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayglade/pseuds/Dayglade
Summary: Dream has two forms: a cold, calculating, battle-hardened warrior... and a blob. A very, very touch-starved blob with a high sex drive and low inhibitions.I'm sure you can tell where this is going.When Dream gets stuck in his blob form, he seeks refuge in Techno's cabin for the night. One thing leads to another... Techno fucks the blob. (With a surprising amount of fluff)Enjoy!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Blob Dream and Technoblade [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196765
Comments: 239
Kudos: 2134





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have to understand, blob dream lives in my head completely rent free. 
> 
> This really is just a shameless re-hash of basically every other fic in the blob!dream tag but I couldn't get it out of my head. 
> 
> Don't sue me!
> 
> Happy valentines day!

Dream had never told anyone about his _other form._

In truth, he barely accepted it himself.

He was a warrior, a runner, a leader. He wasn't… whatever that thing was. Surely not. When he was in that form, he was corrupted, driven by forces beyond his comprehension. It wasn't the _real_ him, it couldn't be. 

But no matter how long Dream would attempt to go without shifting, eventually the urge would overwhelm him-- a growing, undeniable itch he had to scratch. 

Naturally though, once he was in blob form, he never wanted to shift back. And so the vicious cycle of discourse would continue. Neither form was sustainable, Dream had to shift every ten or so hours and there was nothing he could do about it. 

Dream was out one afternoon gathering resources, blissfully unaware of how late it was getting. It wasn't a problem, Dream was an excellent fighter and he was fully equipped with armour and his trusty sword. What was quite unfortunate was that he had also managed to lose track of how long he had left as a human, only starting to feel the itch as the first hostile mob spawned in front of him. 

_Oh come on now._

Before long, Dream found himself surrounded by darkness, wandering around a cold, spruce forest. This wasn't where he wanted to be when he shifted, he was far too exposed and, as a blob, he was unable to wield a weapon-- unable to defend himself at all. 

_Think, Dream, think._

Dream knew the area, he believed. He racked his brain trying to remember any nearby locations where he could take shelter for the night, quite aware he'd never make it home as a blob. Far away from the main area of the SMP; far away from all of civilisation, or so it seemed.

It was then that Dream remembered one particular location that he'd been keeping tabs on. 

It would be well fortified, Dream was certain. He'd probably be able to sneak in and take shelter, then be gone by morning. In and out, undetected: that was the plan. 

As Dream made his way out of the forest, towards the snow plains, he began to feel the annoying itching sensation slowly devolve into irritating tingling, then unbearable burning. He was panting now, his flesh feeling simultaneously on fire and completely frozen. 

The house was just coming into view, _just a little further, he could make it._

Dream was on the doorstep when he finally let the change overtake him, shrinking to 1/10th his normal height and starting to shiver from the cold. 

Now a blob, Dream hopped around to a window, quickly opening and closing it as he wriggled through. One of the perks of being in blob form was how small and malleable Dream was, able to squeeze into small crevices. 

Still panting, Dream paused as he let himself catch his breath. Perhaps the window might have been the wrong choice for entry as the sudden sound of footsteps descending a stone staircase became very audible. Dream only just managed to cram himself behind a bookcase in time. 

"Who's there?" A low voice grumbled out. "I heard the window close, I know someone's in here." 

Revealing himself would be really stupid, wouldn't it. That would've been a really, really bad thing to do. Dream was perfectly concealed in his hiding spot and the hybrid already seemed to be doubting himself. 

"Have to be a really small something though to get in through the window… maybe it was the wind…" 

Dream's rational, human brain would have been extremely content to wait the homeowner out and, when it was safe, move to a more comfortable location. 

Unfortunately, Dream's rational, human brain was not in control. 

He heard a soft chittering sound emerge from his small mouth, drawing attention to the location of his concealment. Dream couldn't really help himself, he was extremely touch-starved and suddenly couldn't think of anything better than being held in the hybrid's strong, tender grip. 

"What was…" 

Footsteps could be heard approaching, each step louder than its predecessor. Anticipation and excitement began bubbling inside Dream's small, cute form. He was going to be _seen_ , to be _held_. He wanted it so badly, he began chittering again, this time even louder. It was like a little game of hide-and-seek, Dream so loved playing games. 

Suddenly Dream found himself face-to-face with Technoblade, his eyes wide in shock. Dream began blushing, enjoying the attention and softly purring as he emerged from his hiding spot. 

Now he was on display, for Techno to see and marvel at. He started hopping towards the pig hybrid, only for the him to flinch and jump backwards in response. 

"Heh? What the hell are you?" 

Dream felt deeply saddened by this reaction, his emotions now extremely volatile and his inhibitions low. The blob hung his head, sadly whining as he stared up at Techno with big, black eyes. 

"Oh, uh, don't be sad, little one." Techno softly said, holding out his palm to the blob with caution. Dream hopped over to the hand, nuzzling against it as he resumed his sweet purring.

"Are you what came in through the window a few moments ago?" Techno asked.

Dream's small head nodded. 

"Why?" 

Dream made an obvious shivering motion.

"Oh, you were out in the cold?" Techno looked to the window, to the snowstorm that had recently started, to the strays that had begun spawning. "Yeah, you don't wanna be out there, little guy."

Techno held out his palm flat and Dream jumped onto it, nuzzling against Techno's thumb, happily chittering away. He was certain he heard the hybrid cooing softly under his breath, which only made Dream even more elated. 

"Cute little thing, aren't ya." 

The praise was well received, Dream playfully hopping around on Techno's hand.

Techno began inspecting the blob a little closer, moving his palm up to his eyes and gently poking around. Dream was ecstatic at the teasing touches, now squeaking and blushing even harder. This was the most attention he'd received… ever.

"You know, you look a little bit like Dream's signature mask. Do you know Dream, little one?" 

Well, Dream wasn't entirely sure how to reply to this. He _was_ Dream so, yes, he did know him-- quite well in fact. After a silent moment of contemplation, Dream began nodding energetically, hopping around again in the hopes that Techno would identify his heightened level of enthusiasm at the mention of his own name. 

Rational, human Dream would've really liked to put his foot down here. The last thing he wanted was Technoblade, the infamous blood god, learning that Dream had a weak, vulnerable, little blob form that he could barely control.

"Oh so you're like his pet, or something?" 

Dream's black dot eyes widened at this. A pet?! How dare he! The blob began angrily chirping, violently shaking his head in utter disgust. A pet. _Unbelievable_.

Then Techno had the nerve to laugh at Dream's display of anger. "Woah, easy there, little guy. Okay so, not his pet then… would you prefer associate?"

The blob still recoiled at this terminology. He _was_ Dream, why couldn't Techno tell? Dream started looking into the hybrid's eyes, pleadingly, trying to tell him that he actually _was_ the real Dream. It didn't seem to be of any use though, as Techno just hummed and, blob in hand, began walking back to his bedroom.

"Well I suppose you'll be wanting to stay the night. Honestly it's fine by me, gets kinda lonely out here anyway. I'll try to return you to Dream in the morning. That sound good, little one?" 

Happy chitters started spilling out of Dream's little mouth, which Techno took as a sign of approval.

He removed the cloak he had been temporarily wearing, setting Dream down on a nearby table and standing before him, shirtless. The sight was getting Dream excited-- Technoblade's chest, adorned in muscle and scars. The blob couldn't stop staring, he didn't want to. What a wonderful stature Techno had, what an attractive physique.

Even rational, human Dream had to admit that the view was jaw-dropping, mouth-watering. How he wanted to touch and be touched by that strong hybrid. How he wanted to trace the lines of his abdomen with his fingers, to feel the warmth, to feel Techno squirm under his tender touch as complaints of ticklishness filled the air. 

How Dream longed for Techno with both of his forms. 

The difference, as always, between human Dream and blob Dream was a total and complete lack of inhibitions on the blob's part. What the blob wanted, the blob found a way to get. And today, the blob wanted Techno _inside him._

Techno took a pillow from his bed, bringing it over to where Dream had been placed. 

"You can sleep here tonight, buddy. Should be nice and soft for you," Techno said, leaning down and kissing the blob on his head, then looking extremely embarrassed by what he'd just done.

Dream was so distracted by the tender sensation of lips on his face, blushing rosy and gently vibrating, that he didn't register Techno going back to his bed until the lights were suddenly turned off. Dream was left, all alone in the dark. It was unacceptable. 

The small blob set to work, waddling along the table and swiftly jumping onto the floor. He hopped his way over to Techno's bed and, after several attempts and a great deal of effort, managed to fling himself up onto the mattress. The bed was soft and gentle, the smell so intoxicatingly 'Technoblade.' Dream made his way, delicately as he could manage, up to where Techno's head was resting on the single remaining pillow. 

Techno's eyes were closed but he wasn't sleeping yet, Dream could tell. The blob starting nuzzling into the hybrid's neck, softly purring as he enjoyed the warmth. Within seconds, Techno had opened his eyes and sat upright, eliciting a sad chirping from Dream. 

"What are you doing on my bed, little guy?" 

Dream's face flushed a furious shade of crimson. He wanted Techno so badly, wanted to be near him. He wasn't sure how to express it, how to convey his intentions to the pig hybrid. Dream started enthusiastically chittering away, shuffling towards Techno and desperately trying to rub his head against the pig's warm, tender flesh. 

"I see… didn't wanna be left alone, huh?" Dream nodded eagerly, then disappeared under the covers to nuzzle against Techno's thigh. "God, you feel so soft against my skin," he quietly moaned. 

Now they were getting somewhere. 

Techno laid back down, allowing Dream to hop back out of the covers and stroke the hybrid's face against his own. The touches were tantalising, electric. Every part of Dream's squishy, little body was tingling, in the most pleasant of ways. But there was something else, something undeniable, something irresistible. 

The urge to be full.

Barely five minutes had passed of Dream wiggling his body against Techno's cheeks when he decided to act on his new impulse, once again vanishing under the covers.

"Where'd you go little gu- ah- ahh-" Techno started moaning, his breath hitching. Despite the darkness, Dream had managed to locate Techno's dick in his boxers, and after only a few simple nuzzles, found that it was already hard and ready for him. 

"Ahh wait- what are you- ooh-" Techno whined. He was getting closer, Dream could tell. On some level, Techno understood what Dream wanted; he wanted it too. He was getting so turned on just from Dream's simple stroking motions. That was when Dream realised that Techno was just as touch-starved as he was.

Suddenly a hand swatted Dream away, and Techno pulled back the covers and flicked on the lights.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, little blob thing?" Techno demanded, his voice gruff and stern but dripping with something else-- lust. Dream started whimpering, desperately trying to clamber back to Techno's dick. 

Once there, the blob turned away from Techno, rolling onto his side and revealing a small opening under his petit form. 'Please understand,' Dream started pleading internally, unable to voice his desires, 'please, please understand, Technoblade.'

Techno's eyes narrowed, a single brow was raised. He shook his head, dismissively but Dream started purring again, rubbing every inch of himself on Techno's hard cock.

"No way," Dream heard Techno mutter under his breath, "surely that's not what you…" 

Dream began furiously nodding, once again flashing Techno his hole and wriggling around.

"Is that what you want, little one? You want me inside you?" 

The simple use of those words was already sending Dream over the edge. He wanted it so, so badly. He needed it. He needed it right now, right this instant. 

Dream nodded and nodded, delightedly chittering in the only way he had of expressing himself audibly. 

Technoblade seemed hesitant, but a primal hunger in his eyes betrayed his reluctance. He reached to pull down his boxers, appearing to enjoy the blob's happy nuzzling against his exposed dick. A hand reached down and seized Dream, applying a slight amount of pressure around his neck. Dream couldn't feel it, of course. As a blob, he was entirely squishy, capable of being contorted into all kinds of shapes, painlessly. 

Still suspended in mid-air, with only Techno's hand holding him, a cautious finger made its way around Dream's entrance, testing the waters for a negative reaction. When none came, Techno gently pressed his finger into the hole, trying to ascertain just how far it would go. Dream took the whole finger, gladly, constricting and tightening around it to show that he could. That single finger was ecstasy to Dream, but he could barely celebrate before it was quickly pulled out and a shocked expression spread across Techno's face. Shocked, but definitely impressed. 

"You're bigger than you look, little blob thing." 

'Likewise,' Dream wanted to say, but all that came out was excitable, high-pitched chittering.

Once again Dream's entrance was breached, this time by two fingers that began scissoring around, stretching Dream out. He didn't need the prep, he wanted to say, but appreciated the gesture of trying to prevent him from getting hurt.

Honestly, Dream had never seen Techno this caring, this gentle. Human Dream and Techno had always found themselves in an uneasy alliance, mutually interested in combat and chaos but never willing to officially establish any kind of friendship. Dream wasn't sure he'd be able to look at Techno the same after the events of tonight, he would always harbour an unspoken fondness for the hybrid now. 

Dream's chitters would grow louder in volume and higher in pitch with each skillful movement of Techno's fingers. So, he wasn't just good with a sword after all. But eventually, Dream grew accustomed to the fingers and let out low, assertive chirps as an indication to Techno to stop.

Without hesitation, Techno removed his fingers, desperately afraid that he'd hurt the blob or crossed some kind of boundary. His worries subsided however when the blob wriggled its way out of his grip and jumped back down to where Techno's dick was now leaking precum.

"Alright, little one. I hope you're ready for this. If at any point you get uncomfortable, make that horrible, low, chirpy noise you just made a second ago. Got it?" 

Dream chittered happily, hopping around Techno's lower abdomen, sending ripples of stimulation all over Techno's body. He was once again seized by a large hand and lined up above Techno's dick.

Slowly, Dream was lowered down, savouring every sweet moment as he felt himself getting fuller and fuller. Techno was big, in both senses; his cock wasn't just long but also extremely thick. The expression on Techno's face was nervous, cautious. He kept expecting to hear Dream's low chirpings telling him to stop, that he'd gone too far, but none came. 

The further Dream sunk, the less he was able to do. He couldn't chitter, couldn't wriggle-- could barely even tighten himself around Techno's huge dick as it filled him. All he could do was wait as his lithe and eager body approached sexual fulfilment. 

Once all the way in, Techno looked down at the blob for a checkup, seeing that Dream's flushed face was brandishing a delightfully satisfied smile. 

"That feel good, little one?" He caringly asked, met with a slow, contented nod. "Okay, I'm going to start thrusting now, make sure to tell me if something doesn't feel right." 

Dream was slowly and gently lifted off the dick, but before he had the chance to whine or feel empty, he was slammed back down with unexpected force. As Techno pulled Dream down, he thrust up his own hips, sensually moaning with pleasure. He repeated this motion again, and again, and again. Each time, the gap between thrusts got shorter. Soon Techno was just pounding the blob, constantly bombarding and abusing his hole. 

And Dream was loving every second. 

He felt satisfied. More than that, he felt _fulfilled_. He was dazedly beaming as he let himself be fucked and used like a little toy. He adored it, adored feeling like nothing more than a fuck toy in Techno's strong grip. That's all he really was, after all: a hole for Techno to fill. That's all he ever was, all he ever wanted to be. He had been so empty without Techno, he accepted this now. Dream hadn't known it before but now he finally understood that he was _made_ to be filled by Techno, every day and every night. He existed only to bring Techno pleasure. 

The thrusts got rougher and rougher as Techno neared his climax. Dream was so eager, so, so excited that he was shortly going to be filled up completely by the sensation of Techno's warm cum permeating his every crevice. 

Dream began what could only be described as the closest he could get to babbling. Shrieks and chitters and all manner of incoherent sounds began spurting from Dream's mouth. 'Fill me up,' he would have said, 'pump me full of your cum. Use me, please, use my body as your personal fuck toy. I want it, I want it more than I've ever wanted anything. I want _you_ , I was _made_ for _you_. Fill me, Techno, fill me!"

As if on cue, perfectly synchronised with Dream's delirious ramblings, Techno pumped load after load of cum into Dream's hole. Dream was positively glowing, so gratified, so thankful for Techno's cum warming him from the inside. 

Techno squealed as he came, just like a piglin should. He was panting so heavily, his face flushed such a pretty shade of red. He was experiencing pure bliss. The sight made Dream want to cry tears of triumph with the knowledge that he had helped to bring Techno to such a place of rapture, of unfiltered pleasure.

Dream started trying to wriggle himself off Techno's dick, accidentally sending himself to overstimulation. He whined and shook for a solid minute before Technoblade regained enough cognisance to relieve Dream and lift him off, gently placing him by his side. 

"Fuck, I'm so sorry, little guy," he uttered breathlessly. 

The pair laid together in the same position for a while, both on their backs, staring motionless at the ceiling, thinking about what an incredible experience they'd shared. 

Eventually Techno turned off the lights, leaning over and kissing Dream's head, eliciting happy chitters. 

"Goodnight, little blob. Sleep well." Dream then heard him whisper a barely audible "thank you" before both let themselves drift off into the land of dreams. 

It was careless, extremely careless. Dream only had another nine or so hours until he'd be forced into his human form once more. 

Then again, Dream rarely managed to sleep for even half that time. On a good night, he got three, maybe four, hours of shuteye. It would be fine, Dream assured himself. He'd be gone by the time Techno awoke, back in his human form and far, far away. 

It would be fine. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is almost exclusively dialogue. 
> 
> The next chapter is almost exclusively porn. 
> 
> And I am almost exclusively ashamed at myself for indulging in this as much as I have.

The bed was comfy. Too comfy. And Techno's warm, calming presence hadn't helped matters much either. 

Eleven hours had passed. _Eleven_.

Dream had never slept so well in his life.

He tended to find that his sleep was disturbed, not even due to external disruption; it was mostly the paranoia making him restless. Even as a carefree blob, it was difficult to truly relax; Dream was always on edge, always anticipating-- preparing for-- the utter worst. Sometimes it was hard to distinguish blob from human when really it was all just Dream's internal monologue, perpetually alone and afraid.

Upon waking, Dream didn't immediately detect that he was no longer a blob. He didn't even notice that he _had_ arms again until he became aware of a gentle and continuous motion moving them. Squinting and blinking hard in response to light which now filled the bedroom, Dream saw that his arms were resting on a naked chest, slowly rising and falling in time with deep, steady breathing.

Still hazy, Dream attempted to retreat his arms, only to be met with low, distressed grumbles and other general noises of protest, all of which made his heart twinge. Why was he suddenly so affected by some stranger's objections? 

Why was he in bed with a stranger at all? Why were his arms currently wrapped around the most perfectly chiseled chest Dream had ever seen in his life? 

And why did his ass tingle?

Eventually Dream just decided to bite the bullet, pulling back his arms and stretching himself out. Changing between forms while asleep was a fairly regular occurrence, so why did Dream feel such a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach, like he'd just made a huge error?

The grumbling stranger began to stir, drawing Dream's attention over to him. 

It was Technoblade.

What the hell was Dream doing in bed with- 

_Oh no_...

Dream began to remember the hours that had preceded his slumber. He was a blob in the cold and dark, he'd sought shelter. Techno, he took him in, cared for him...

Dream's eyes widened. 

_Fucked_ him. Technoblade had fucked Dream. And Dream had loved it, oh god, he'd loved every second of it.

He had to get out, had to leave before Techno saw Dream in his bed, lying where the blob had been, and connected the dots. Fuck, his ass was still leaking, even eleven hours later. He was laying in a wet patch of the hybrid's creation, cum staining the boxers Dream had shifted back into wearing. Of course, as a blob, the cum more or less stayed where it was. It was only once his body changed that the trapped cum was messily released. This was so embarrassing.

Reaching up to rub his eyes, Dream became aware that his mask wasn't on either. Shit. He frantically but cautiously began to shuffle around, searching for where his mask could've gotten to while also trying desperately not to wake the sleeping hybrid. When Dream would shift back to human, the mask would shift with him but it was only an ordinary mask and had a bad habit of falling off. 

Technoblade had never seen Dream without his mask before, only Dream's oldest and most trusted friends were privy to the knowledge of what he truly looked like. He'd obviously have to retrieve it before he left, so where could it have gone?

Now Techno was really stirring, clearly unhappy with the removal of Dream's arms from his warm chest. He mumbled out a few more indistinguishable sounds as his eyes fluttered open, almost immediately registering Dream's presence and preparing to attack. 

"Who the fuck- how did you get in here?!" Techno roared. He paused for a moment, jumping out of bed and frantically looking around. "Where did the blob go? What did you do with it?" 

How was Technoblade instantly so aware of his surroundings? It was as impressive as it was unfortunate. Dream hadn't had any time to prepare an excuse or explanation, he'd barely had time to adjust to being back in his human form. 

Without thinking, Dream tried to let out some simple, inoffensive chitters only to realise that he couldn't do that anymore. What escaped instead was a rather embarrassing, high-pitched moan.

Dream's face flushed.

The sound certainly caught Techno off guard as well, the hybrid's expression softening and twisting into one of surprise and amusement. "What the hell was that?"

"That was the most humiliating moment of my life." Dream muttered. 

Now that Techno had moved, Dream spotted his mask where the hybrid had been laying, reaching for it and placing it over his head. Not that it made much of a difference now, the damage was already done. Instantly, audible recognition filled the silence, though it seemed that Techno's questions had been answered with even more questions. 

"Wait, you're Dream? What the hell- what are you doing here?"

There was no use trying to hide it now, Dream had been caught red-handed, red-faced. "Uh, y-you invited me to stay the night, remember?"

The expression Techno now donned was spectacular-- a mix between relief and horror.

Dream sighed, his eyes beginning to well up and sting. "Uh, you want me to explain... or do you need a minute?" 

Techno was speechless. Despite how close he was to sobbing from his humiliation, Dream almost found the sight satisfying in a weird way. He had managed to render the unyielding blood god speechless. 

"It was… you?" Techno eventually croaked out. "I… but how?" 

"I have a blob form. I can't always control it. I have to shift forms every ten hours or I start to burn up from the inside. That about cover it?" 

In something of a daze, Techno nodded for a moment, his eyes completely fixated on Dream, staring so intensely it felt as though the mask wasn't there at all and Techno was looking straight through him. Then the pig remembered himself, furrowed his eyebrows and started huffing as he angrily shook his head. 

"Wait no, of course that doesn't cover it!"

"I'm- I'm sorry," Dream dipped his head in shame, "I should go. I'll try to stop myself coming back here again, you should try to forget this ever happened." 

Dream stood to leave only for Techno to reach for his hand and hold it in a tight and tender grip. Why did that still feel so incredible, Dream wondered. His heart started to race uncontrollably at the simple, firm touch. 

" _Don't go_ ," Techno uttered softly, almost desperately. There was a sense of pain, of need, present in the space between those two simple words. He then cleared his throat, continuing in a much more commanding tone. "At least stay for breakfast. I really feel like we should talk about… last night. Please." 

Dream couldn't say no to that, to _him_. Not when he was being looked at with those big, loving eyes. He nodded and Techno smiled warmly, reassuringly, as he began leading Dream into his kitchen, holding his hand the entire way. Only once the pair had reached the kitchen did Techno finally drop his hand as he reached for a cupboard.

Dream really hoped that Techno didn't hear the quiet whine that escaped his lips at the loss of contact. 

What was Dream even doing here still? He should have left, he _really_ should have left. Everything was falling apart but Dream felt so warm inside-- _maybe from the remnants of last night's cum_ , he thought to himself with a nonsensical chuckle. Still, he was so content and at ease by Technoblade's side. 

Techno gestured towards a chair for Dream to sit on while he quickly made them up some rabbit stew. As Dream moved to sit, he audibly winced at the tenderness in his asshole, loudly groaning from his discomfort.

"I guess that more-or-less confirms it. I really fucked you last night." Techno stated as Dream nodded shyly. "And you felt it- or you can still feel it- or you can-" 

"Yes, I felt it," Dream interrupted, "I felt every minute of it." 

"Oh... I'm sorry," Techno uttered. His voice was laced with shame and remorse, the opposite of what Dream was hoping for. 

"Don't be, please. I-I really enjoyed it, actually." Dream was bright red now. He didn't _have_ to say that, he didn't _have_ to tell the hybrid. He just couldn't stop himself, he wanted to comfort him, to reassure him that everything was fine.

"I enjoyed it too, Dream." Techno whispered, not daring to face him. Dream couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face under his mask, not that he needed to stop it as the mask covered all of his features. 

They sat in silence for a minute, each internally processing what had just been said.

Techno eventually brought two bowls of rabbit stew over to the table. Once seated, he finally asked the question that Dream was anxiously waiting for. And for all his merits, Dream didn't have much of an answer prepared. 

"Dream, I gotta ask. Why? Why were you here? Why did you… y'know, because I know you wanted it, I-I'm pretty sure I read that right."

Dream took a deep breath. "Well, I can answer the first part. I was gathering resources in a spruce forest not far from here. Night fell, my timing was off, I ended up a defenceless blob. But I remembered your cabin was nearby… I was hoping to spend the night undetected, be out by morning."

"I don't understand, _you're_ the one that chirped so that I'd find you. I was fully ready to go back to bed but you made me turn around."

"Yeah, that's the more uh- complicated part… My inhibitions are sorta lowered in blob form. I guess I was just really touch-starved." Dream winced at his own wording. "Look, I know it's all really awkward. I never wanted to put you in this position, I was in a totally different mental state."

Techno let out a sad "oh, I see." What was that lacing his words? Disappointment? 

"But-" Dream quickly interjected, "but it was still me. I still chose to uh- rub against your dick. Fuck, that's so embarrassing to say out loud."

Techno chuckled sweetly, his face so gentle and understanding. Dream had no idea how he was dealing with the situation so calmly.

"I really did want it." Dream continued, "And if you hadn't done what you did, I would've probably been really bratty and disruptive all night. At least we both got something out of it, right?" Dream bit his lip, suddenly desperate to hear that, despite all that he'd said, all that had come to light, Techno didn't regret it. Maybe it would provide some hope for a future encounter.

 _Woah. What?_

What head was Dream thinking with? He wasn't thinking about getting fucked by Techno again, surely. Not imagining being stuffed to the brim as Techno moaned and squealed his name, just wave after wave of unadulterated bliss for both parties. Not seeing himself spending the rest of his days as Techno's plaything, his toy, existing for his pleasure and his alone. 

No, none of those thoughts crossed Dream's mind.

"Right." Techno finally announced, freeing Dream from the mess of thoughts permeating his skull.

Looking down at the stew, Dream hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to do. He couldn't eat with his mask on. At the very least, he'd have to slide it up a little to uncover his mouth. But part of him didn't want to stop there, didn't _want_ to wear a mask around Technoblade. Plus the hybrid had already seen his face earlier so there wasn't much use in trying to preserve his anonymity.

Swiftly, Dream removed his mask, in a motion that was precisely calculated to be casual and draw as little attention as possible. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to work as, the second his mask hit the table, Techno's gaze was transfixed on Dream's features. It must have been strange for Techno, after all this time never getting to see Dream's face. He didn't really get the chance to take it all in earlier as he didn't even realise that the visage he was beholding was that of Dream's. 

But now he was beholding him, quite intensely.

Dream could feel the heat of Techno's gaze as his every feature was traced with the hybrid's eyes. It wasn't unpleasant. Dream felt like Techno had every right to study him after the shit he'd pulled last night. 

"You're uh-" Techno croaked out, before clearing his throat. "Well, you're very attractive, Dream."

Dream's eyes widened to the size of two small planets, he nearly choked on his soup. _Where did that come from?_

"Oh uh, well I, uh, thank you," Dream stammered out, such intense heat flushing his cheeks that he wasn't sure if it was from the praise or if his body was trying to turn him back into a blob. "Uh, you too, attractive, you are, too…" 

So humiliating. Dream couldn't explain why Techno made him feel so weak, so nervous but so excited. He was in human form now but he felt as though all of his spoken interactions had amounted to nothing more than a mess of chitters. The lines between human brain and blob brain had blurred dangerously. He still felt like a mass of putty in Technoblade's strong, skillful hands. 

Dream avoided Techno's gaze for a while after he said that, keeping his head low and eating his stew. He could feel that Techno was still staring at him, but he didn't mind it at all. In fact, he was reveling in it, taking pleasure in the constant attention. 

"I'm sorry for staring," Technoblade said, after a while. "I still just can't really believe it's you-- that it _was_ you. You were so cute."

Dream smiled at the compliment, in something of a daze. " _Were_?" he retorted playfully, unsure where the sudden urge to toy with Techno had come from. 

"Well you- I mean you are- I just meant- " 

Had he really achieved that delicious reaction with that simple word? Had he really turned Techno into a stuttering mess too? The notion was delightful, intoxicating. 

"Mm-hmm," Dream light-heartedly hummed, hoping that he was driving Techno crazy. 

"Oh god, I should fuck your pretty hole again, right here in this kitchen just to teach you a lesson about messing with people."

Dream should have reacted to this. Shock or horror, it didn't matter, but he _should_ have been completely thrown off his axis. Yet, on some level, he already knew it was coming. Why, he'd practically summoned those words with his calculated bratty responses.

"You want my blob hole, or the one in my tight, human ass?" he heard himself say. Now it was Techno who was choking on his stew.

"God, who _are_ you?" Techno gasped out. 

"I'm your… your…" Dream paused. _Toy. Fleshlight. Cockwarmer._ He was whatever Techno wanted, whatever Techno needed. "I'm your personal fuck toy. I'm an empty space waiting to be filled by you." 

"Who's got low inhibitions now?" Techno uttered, raising an eyebrow.

It all came too naturally to Dream. Somehow his blob brain had seized control of his human body. Or worse. Perhaps this really _was_ Dream's rational mind, thirsty and needy and on a relentless quest to be filled. The notion should've horrified Dream, but it made him warm and tingly inside. That was, after all, the conclusion he'd drawn the night before-- that he was made only to be fucked by Technoblade.

"I want you to fill me," Dream continued, "I want to feel stuffed full like I was last night, but all the time." 

"I'm sure that can be arranged. You want to be my little cockwarmer? My fleshlight? A simple toy that I can fuck whenever I want?" 

Dream eagerly nodded, his eyes half-lidded. A new state of unification felt as though it had been reached between his two forms. They both only wanted one thing now: Technoblade. 

Suddenly fully in control of himself for the first time in his life, Dream willed himself to shift into his blob form. His thoughts and desires remained the same, only they were now heightened.

Techno reached for Dream, marveling and cooing at his adorable, squishy body. 

"You look so cute, Dream. God I can't believe that's _actually_ you. I can't believe I get to scream your pretty, little name as I fill you with my cum. Do you want that, little Dream? Want to be filled with my cum again?"

Dream started chittering enthusiastically, grateful that he could do so. Mindless chittering was so much easier than conveying emotion through words. He was enthusiastically nodding and squirming, proudly showing Techno his entrance and smiling when he felt a finger begin to circle it. 

"Same rules as last night, Dream. If something doesn't feel right, you let me know with those low chirps I know you can do. Got it?" 

Dream nodded again, already writhing in anticipation. Now that Techno knew it was him, would he be different? Rougher, perhaps? He was so excited to find out. 

"Okay wait, I changed my mind," Techno stated, and Dream began whimpering and whining in response. "Easy, little one. I meant I changed my mind about fucking you in the kitchen. I have such a big, soft bed upstairs and it's going to waste."

Dream jumped around in Techno's palm, unable to contain his joy. 

It all felt too good to be true. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way right before posting this, I JUST saw a comment on chapter one perfectly describing how things would go.
> 
> Am I really so predictable?
> 
> (Also can someone Please tell me if this qualifies as porn without a plot or not!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it is 6am for me as I post this. 
> 
> Man

  


Once they reached the bedroom, Dream hopped off Techno and onto the bed, rolling around on his side, showing off his eager hole, temptingly tight and tragically empty. 

Techno stalked forward, smiling devilishly, _hungrily_ , at Dream. He had just begun teasing around his entrance again when Dream remembered that he was still fully clothed as a human. He was going to be so stuffed full by the time Techno was done with him, he didn't want to have to lie in his clothes in a completely catatonic state.

Dream launched himself off the bed, landing on the floor in his human form. "Wait, let me just-" Dream huffed, frantically removing his pants. 

"Hey, there's no rush." Techno smoothly stated, moving over to Dream and seizing him by his waist. Dream froze under the touch, staring at Techno with big, pleading eyes, his breath catching in his throat. "We have all the time in the world, my pretty, little fuck toy." 

Techno began slowly, sensually, lifting Dream's shirt, placing his hands on Dream's bare chest. The hybrid then leaned over, gently kissing around a pattern of various scars as he made his way towards Dream's abdomen. The further down he got, the rougher the kisses became with Techno beginning to suck and bite, leaving a trail of purpling marks. Dream moaned in delight as he was adorned in affectionate love bites.

"Ah- yes, I am your little toy. I'm nothing but a hole- ah- all ready to be filled by you," Dream began babbling. A wicked grin spread across Techno's face hearing this, ripping off Dream's boxers and letting his hard dick spring free. 

"Let's get started then, shall we?" Techno growled, reaching to slap Dream's bare ass then straightening up so that the pair were face to face. Dream suddenly grabbed Techno's neck, pulling him in for a deep, passionate kiss before leaning backwards and letting himself fall on the bed, once again in his blob form. 

Both parties paused for a moment, Dream's cheeks flushing, realising that they had just shared their first kiss. Techno smiled at Dream warmly, lovingly even, before once again, lust filled his eyes. 

The pig had only been wearing boxers since waking, now slowly stepping out of them.

The sight of his massive, dripping cock sent Dream over the edge. He was getting so, so excited, frantically chittering and hopping around. He needed him so badly, unable to bear Techno's persistent teasing any longer. Techno seemed to love what a cock-hungry mess Dream had become, so eager for him, so impatient. 

Technoblade walked over to the bed, ignoring Dream altogether as he climbed in and laid on top of the covers. Taking his time, Techno then reached out for a needy and increasingly more agitated Dream, enjoying the sensation of him writhing around in his palm. He seized the blob's body, rotating him so that Techno could get a good look at his entrance, Dream shaking with anticipation, squirming around at the lack of stimulation. 

Finally, Techno decided to be merciful and begin what he intended to be a strategically drawn-out process. He poked a single finger into Dream's hole, halfway at first, then all the way in, all the while keeping his pace slow and steady despite the blob desperately wriggling around with glee. He moved the finger in very subtle, circular motions, purposefully torturing Dream.

And Dream knew it too, knew that Techno was holding back, making him wait. 

A second finger gradually joined the first, once again moving cautiously in a scissoring motion. Every now and then, Dream's body would jerk, but otherwise, he found himself getting more and more frustrated. 

Finally the digits retreated. 'Great,' Dream thought, 'Techno's finally gonna fuck me properly.' 

Unfortunately, Dream was being held in such a position where he wasn't able to see Techno silently chuckling as he prepared to go in again, this time with _three_ fingers. Dream started chittering away at the sensation as he was stimulated more intensely but quickly realised that it just wasn't what he wanted. Techno's fingers weren't enough, he wanted- no, he _needed_ Techno's thick, juicy cock pumping load after load into him, filling him up. This wasn't enough. This was unacceptable.

Dream started angrily chirping, as Techno removed his fingers, and hopped to the other side of the bed, shifting back into human form.

He was already such a mess. Beads of sweat had formed along his hairline and he was hot and panting from his lack of release.

"You don't need to stretch me so much, asshole. I'm literally a fucking blob. Just fuck me already, _hard_ , please." Dream gasped and whined, his breath hitching.

"So impatient." Techno chided. "Easy now, Dream. I wouldn't want you getting hu-" before he could finish, Dream was a blob once more. 

Techno hummed, again picking up blob Dream and holding him in suspense inches away from his cock. He suddenly turned the blob around, looking into his big, black eyes as he sensually rumbled, "you want it hard, little fuck toy? Hard and rough?" Dream nodded, hastily chittering at the thought of finally getting some relief. "You want it rough, I'll fucking give it to you rough. But don't you dare say I didn't warn you."

Dream barely had a second to process the danger in Techno's tone before he was slammed down onto Techno's cock with unimaginable force. He took his entire length, spasming at the feeling of his emptiness suddenly being so brashly, violently, filled. Techno let out a deep, wet moan as he did so.

'Oh, yes,' Dream thought. 'Oh god, yes.'

Dream was left there for a second, full, motionless, trying to recover from the unexpected penetration, when he was lifted up and thrust back down. Fuck, Dream could feel himself losing it, the sensation too sweet, the movement too electric. He threw back his blob head as he let his body go limp, fully establishing himself as a mere toy, a simple object for Techno's pleasure. 

After a few more slams, Techno noticed Dream smiling and vibrating and decided that he wanted to do more. 

"Now that you really are just some inanimate toy, barely able to move or speak, I'm gonna start fucking you for _real_. Are you ready, Dream?"

To his credit, Techno waited patiently for clear confirmation from Dream in the form of barely audible chitters and a shaky head nod.

Techno began thrusting his pelvis upwards into Dream. From Dream's perspective, the feeling was more rhythmic, more regular, more satiating. Now he was no longer being forced to wait, cockwarming for seconds between plunges, marvelling at how full he felt. No, now he was in constant motion, the dick inside him constantly hitting new spots, making Dream twitch and jolt as he began to see stars. 

The hybrid was not holding back one bit, and Dream loved it. It was all about Techno's pleasure, Techno's release. Once enough cognisance had slowly returned to Dream, he remembered to clench and tighten around Techno's cock, the new friction making the hybrid squeal Dream's name. Techno, who had, until this point, been suspiciously quiet, was finally letting go as well.

"Ah fuck, Dream. Dream, you're so tight for me. Oh Dream- ah fuck, Dream. Dream, _Dream_ , Dream!" The pig babbled. He couldn't stop, and Dream didn't want him too. 

"Oh Dream I'm getting close, oh fuck so close. Oh Dream I'm gonna cum in you. I'm gonna fill you up. When you change back, you're gonna be soaked in my cum, stuffed to the brim. It's gonna be spilling out your tight, little ass for hours. Oh Dream, you're gonna look so pretty, gonna feel so _full_. Do you want that, Dream? Want to be so full you can't move, can't think?" 

Dream's chitters were frantic, desperate, ecstatic, orgasmic. He was shaking and shaking as he tried to continue tightening himself around Techno's length, letting the resistance provide a new level of otherworldly satisfaction. 

His mind was rapidly emptying as he began to feel Techno's climax approach. All Dream could think about was his already full body, stuffed even fuller. His hole so abused, cum would begin leaking before he even managed to change back to human. 

_Fuck, his human form_. 

He was gonna look so fucked out, such a delightful mess. Techno was going to be so proud of the sight, of the mess he'd created. Dream _had_ to shift back after Techno came, he just _had_ to show him what had become of that stoic warrior, what a cum slut he truly was. 

Finally, to the tune of broken moans and high-pitched squeals, Techno unleashed load after load into Dream. As a hybrid, he was able to do so, producing so much cum Dream thought he'd burst. Dream was elated, taking everything Techno gave him. He was so grateful, so appreciative, savouring the feeling of being stuffed to the brim. He had to tell him, had to show him. 

Dream was lifted off Techno's dick mercifully this time, being placed next to him on the bed. 

He instantly shifted back to his human form, looking utterly wrecked. 

His face was bright red and blotchy, sweat dripping from seemingly every crevice. He was vibrating, squirming as he tried to manoeuvre himself to face Techno. Dream wasn't aware that he himself hadn't climaxed, wasn't aware that he even had the ability. But sure enough, he felt it building. 

"T-Techno- a-ah-" Dream cried out, followed by high moans and whimpers.

Techno managed to catch wind of what was about to happen just in time. "Cum, Dream. Show me how much you enjoyed being used, being filled." His tone was much softer and sweeter now, trying to ensure that Dream relieved himself as he hadn't been able to do so the night before. 

The orgasm had technically been building for hours, and it was _explosive_. Dream screamed and cried as he finally came all over the sheets, a near-constant stream. "Th-ank y-ou," Dream gasped, tongue out and panting heavily, now looking completely and undeniably ruined.

Techno leaned over to kiss Dream on his forehead. A gesture that came so naturally, felt so familiar and comfortable. Dream forgot that he wasn't Techno's longtime lover, that before this morning, they'd barely spoken to each other. And he could tell from the loving gaze in Techno's eyes that he felt the same intimate fondness. 

"Was- was I a good fuck toy for you, Techno?" 

"Yes Dream, you took me very well. You made me feel so good. Thank you." Now that Dream's breathing had softened into something more regular, Techno finally took the opportunity to kiss him properly. Dream deepened the kiss, opening his mouth and letting Techno explore with the gentle flicks of his tongue. 

Techno rolled over so that his body was pressed on top of Dream's, propping himself up ever so slightly so that Dream wasn't entirely crushed. Their hearts were practically touching-- a single, strong, rhythmic thumping as they beat in tandem. Techno caressed Dream's cheeks as a finger was swiftly run through the hybrid's hair. There was desperation in the kiss but there was also a beautiful catharsis, the lovers unable to get enough of each other. 

_Lovers_.

Dream couldn't even conceive of stopping, even in his ruined state. He wanted to always be with Techno, skin-to-skin, never more than an inch from his intoxicating touches. It was Techno who eventually rolled away, lying down in the bed next to Dream. He pulled Dream in close, letting him rest his head on Techno's chest as the pair synchronised their breathing, slow and steady, in and out.

Dream broke free of the hold, turning to face away from Techno as he attempted to be spooned. That was when Techno caught a glimpse of the most delicious sight he'd ever laid his eyes on. 

"Oh Dream, look at you. Look at how full I've stuffed you, leaking my cum everywhere, such a messy little toy."

Dream giggled, his face flushing. 

"Techno, I feel… I feel…"

"How do you feel, Dream?"

"Whole." Dream stated with a dazed smile. "I feel like I've been so empty, so alone, all my life. Do you understand?" His words were small and fragile despite being in human form.

Techno replied, kissing up Dream's neck until he reached his ear and whispering into it, "I do. I feel the same." 

_I feel the same._

Waves of relief washed over Dream. He wasn't imagining it, he wasn't crazy.

Techno continued, lightly chuckling. "We should probably try to get to know each other now, I guess." 

"What's to know?" Dream playfully responded. "I'm your toy, that's all I want to be. I want you to be an object for your pleasure."

Techno furrowed his brow. "No, there's more than that, I know it." He turned Dream so that they were facing each other again, Techno seizing Dream's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. 

Dream was crying, tears running down his cheeks. 

"Are you okay, Dream? Seriously?"

After a big sniffle, Dream nodded. "They're happy tears, I promise. I never thought I'd find satisfaction like this before." Dream paused. "And I… well I never thought someone would care for me like you seem to."

"I _do_ care for you, Dream." A light suddenly switched on in Techno's head as he came to a heartbreaking new realisation. "Is that why you just want to be treated like a toy? Because you can't handle someone genuinely caring for you-- someone treating you like a human being?" 

Dream was speechless but the silence that followed Techno's words was loud.

"I get it. I'm more than happy to indulge in it, trust me." Techno said, grinning. "You want to be fucked hard like an object, want to bring me pleasure. I love that, Dream, really. But when we're not fucking, you're a person, okay. You're a beautiful, complicated man and you deserve to be seen and treated as such."

Now Dream was really bawling. What had he ever done to deserve this? 

"You- you want to spend time with me outside of just sex?" Dream shakily asked, deep down already knowing the answer. 

Techno smiled and stared off into the distance, seemingly lost in this thoughts.

"Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies," he muttered under his breath, as though he were reciting something he knew well and thought about often. "When Aristotle said that, I'm sure he didn't have shapeshifting blob people and pig hybrids in mind." Dream chuckled lightly. "I've always wondered what that would be like: sharing a soul with someone…"

Techno stopped himself, looking back to Dream and reaching for his hand to hold.

"Sorry, I got lost for a moment there. Anyway, to answer your question, Dream: yes I would absolutely like to spend time with you outside of just sex."

Intoxicatingly well-spoken, as only Technoblade could be.

"Oh but like… the sex is really good too," he added.

"Agreed," Dream laughed. "And you've only fucked my blob form so far."

Techno's eyes glistened at this. "You'd let me fuck human you? I thought that was an empty threat."

"Sure. Maybe one day I'd even let you do both at once, alternating between forms or something." Dream started laughing at the crazy notion but became acutely aware that Techno was not. "Uh, Techno?"

Techno's smile was infectious, such calculated mischief visible in his eyes. 

"I might just hold you to that."

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Observant mfs among you will notice that I originally put this as a 3 chapter work and now it's gone up to 4. This is bc you horny bastards in the comments have convinced me that I needed to write one more chapter with techno fucking human dream and blob dream at once. 
> 
> I hate y'all I love y'all


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tags are a MESS!
> 
> Anyone wanna volunteer to beta read the mf tags for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You mother FUCKERS really got me wanting to world-build and now I don't even KNOW how many more chapters I'm gonna do 
> 
> I'm world-building for a fic about a fleshlight man
> 
> Like what am I even writing anymore- 
> 
> Oh who gives a shit?
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!!

"Ah- fuck, Dream- ahh-" Techno moaned, his thrusts temporarily slowing down in preparation for the shift. 

It had been almost three weeks since Dream had first visited Technoblade, taken refuge in his home and been fucked _senseless_. Now, Techno occupied Dream's every waking thought, and rightly so. The pair had established something so unique, so special; their trust in each other was unparalleled, completely disproportionate to the amount of time they had _actually_ spent together. 

Blob Dream was chittering away happily in delighted expectation. Techno was about to say it, he could tell. He was gonna say it any second now! Dream was shaking from the excitement.

Naturally, Dream had matters to attend to, a variety of responsibilities, which occupied much of his time during the days. While the sun was in the sky, Dream was his normal, forbidding, unapproachable self-- always ready for combat, always seeking new resources. The only difference now, of course, was that he had a constant aching to contend with in his heart, a longing that never went away to be back in Techno's bed, worshipped, carefree and stuffed to the very brim.

Nights belonged to Technoblade. Any night, every night. It was impossible to put into words how Dream could just sense that Techno wanted to be paid a visit. And he was so, so willing to oblige, every single time. 

Not soulmates, though. Dream didn't believe in such things. Yet, he couldn't deny that the notion of two people out there being _more_ perfectly suited for each other was equally farfetched.

Techno now loosened his grip on the blob, resting his squishy, little body on his cock and letting him cockwarm for a bit. Dream so loved these moments of stasis, anticipation building uncontrollably for what was to come, Techno's warm length providing an unsatisfactory satisfaction, a sense of being filled but not stuffed full.

After so many nights together, they had come up with a system, a brilliant system, whereby Dream would shift between forms with Techno _still inside him_. The sensation was unparalleled, for both parties. 

"Are you ready, my little toy?" Techno sensually rumbled, flexing his abs and thighs in preparation for the new mass that would soon be on top of him.

Dream nodded eagerly, starting to shudder as he mentally prepared himself to be as swift as possible, to obey Techno's order and not keep him waiting. 

"Shift!" Techno suddenly commanded. 

In an instant, the soft, light blob was gone and in his place was the crimson, burning form of a man in ecstasy.

Techno was still inside him, hips beginning to thrust upwards again before Dream had even regained feeling in his arms and legs. A new, tight grip on his waist and back prevented Dream from falling, as Techno knew was a necessary precaution to take. Neither wanted a repeat of the first night they'd attempted this, when Dream had shifted back to human and immediately faceplanted, his skull colliding with Techno's with an abrupt knock.

 _Yeah, that had sucked_. 

Running on blob instincts, human Dream started attempting to chitter again, his resounding, high-pitched moans causing Techno to laugh gently. 

"I love the noises you make, Dream. So cute, so eager." Techno cooed. 

"Ahh- th-thank you," Dream panted, already quite wrecked despite the fact that they'd only just started. 

He continued his high, broken moans of pleasure, to Techno's relentless, encouraging praise as the rhythmic thrusting continued. Slowly, Dream began to regain control of his arms and legs, reaching down and placing his hands on Techno's firm abdomen as a signal that he no longer required the mechanical support. 

The hybrid got the message, letting his grip on Dream's back loosen before he let go completely. Wandering hands then found their way to Dream's thighs which Techno began to stroke and caress as Dream continued bouncing.

"Oh, Dream. Your thighs are so beautiful, so firm and soft for me. Does this feel good, little one? You like when I touch you like this?"

Dream so loved when Techno continued to call him 'little one' even in human form. It served as a beautiful reminder that, in bed, he was still just putty in Techno's hands. Dream knew he didn't even need to speak, simply increasing the pitch and volume of his squeaky moans would convey his bliss. 

"My beautiful Dream. Beautiful sounds you make."

Pure, speechless euphoria overtook Dream. He smiled and smiled, the praise intoxicatingly sweet, the gentle touches irresistibly pacifying. Perfectly timed thrusts continued hitting Dream's prostate, slowly beginning to increase in speed as Techno neared his climax. 

"Gonna fill your hole, little one. You want me to? Want me to stuff you full? Leave you here, leaking my cum? Making a beautiful mess?" Techno's eyes gleamed. "Or maybe I should pull out, leave you void and hollow. Should I pull out, little Dream?" 

"N-No plea-se T-Techno- ahhh- stuff me, f-fill me, ple-ease!" Dream cried out, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks from the unfiltered pleasure he was experiencing. 

Techno cooed, "aww you beg so pretty, Dream. Beautiful, pretty Dream. But I have one final request."

Dream held his breath, not expecting to have to change forms at the climax but delighted by the sudden challenge he was about to be set.

"Shift."

As Techno thrust upwards, Dream willed himself back into his blob form, falling onto the massive cock as he landed, taking it all at once. A strong hand with a firm grip seized Dream's blob body, jerking him in violent motions and Techno finally came and came and _came_. 

The feeling was indescribable. 

Even though he knew he should've been used to it by now, every time Techno would cum in Dream, he found himself so astonished by how _full_ Techno could make him feel. That feeling of near-bursting was maddening-- made Dream see stars as he took it all, _eagerly_.

Dream had been left to cockwarm for a minute as Techno came down from his high. He knew that any movement during this sensitive period would result in overstimulation for his blob form _and_ his human one, but he couldn't help himself. Dream wanted the mind-numbing bliss. Purposely driving himself over the edge, Dream wriggled and twitched, each movement making him whine and chitter.

That was when a sudden, aggressive knocking sound at the front door shook the cabin from downstairs. 

Techno immediately stiffened up, instantaneously alert of his surroundings again and in a protective, defensive headspace. 

"Hey, Techno!" a voice called from behind the door, "it's Sapnap and George. We need to talk." The walls were thin, their voices carried with ease. 

"Oh god." Techno whispered as he lifted Dream off his dick and placed him by his side on the bed. "Oh god. Dream, I'm gonna need you to shift back to human. Can you do that?" 

Dream's blob form was vibrating, still trying to recover from his dumb, selfish overstimulation. Nevertheless, he shifted back into his human form, unable to move, curled up in the foetal position, his bare ass leaking a steady stream of cum with a low moan escaping his lips.

"Fuck. No, they can't see you like this. God, you can't talk. You can't even move, can you?" Dream shook his head as Techno continued, his voice hushed to almost inaudibility. "Hmm okay. Can you shift back for me, little one? It will be easier to hide you in blob form."

Dream took a few deep breaths, trying not to lose consciousness from how overwhelmed he was. Techno caught Dream's gaze, his expression so worried, so caring that Dream found the strength to once again shift back into a shaking, little blob.

"Well done, little one. I'm very proud of you. I'm gonna go check that out, you stay here okay?" 

Suddenly horrified by the idea of being left alone, Dream started chirping, angry, broken chirps. He felt so vulnerable, completely unable to function. Surely Techno wouldn't leave him on his own in this helpless state.

"Fuck. You're not gonna let me leave you up here, are you?" Techno's brow furrowed.

Dream shook his head, continuing to chirp and writhe. 

"Okay, okay. Uh…" Techno looked around for a moment, spotting his robe and throwing it over his naked body, tying a knot in the front. Another loud knock came from downstairs as the intruders grew impatient. Techno reached for Dream, rubbing his head soothingly before placing him in his robe pocket. 

"Stay still, little Dream," he softly uttered, "nice and still and quiet for me, okay." 

Light, contented chitters escaped Dream's mouth, happy to again be so close to Techno that he could feel his body heat. He nodded, letting Techno know that he would behave, or at the very least that he would try.

Techno made his way downstairs, taking a deep, steadying breath before opening the door. 

"Fellas. What can I do ya for?" He said, light-heartedly smiling. 

"Hi, Technoblade. Sorry for the intrusion but uh- we need to talk." Sapnap stated. 

"Well don't stay out in the cold, come inside." Techno motioned to the pair to enter, closing the door behind them. 

Sapnap and George set to work, looking around for something. Dream could barely see their silhouettes through the fabric of Techno's robe. 

"I'm assuming this isn't a social visit. Is there some kinda problem?"

Dream could just about make out George and Sapnap glancing at each other, almost daring one of them to speak. 

"It's a bit of a… delicate situation." George uttered, awkwardly. 

Techno raised an eyebrow, prompting someone to continue. 

"It's about uh- Dream," he continued. 

"Dream? What about Dream?" Techno asked, innocently as he could manage.

Sapnap cut in. "Look dude, save it. We noticed Dream acting weird recently and followed him last night-- followed him here."

"I- uh-" Techno stammered. 

"Do you have something on him? Are you blackmailing him or something?" Sapnap's tone was accusative. He'd never liked Techno and everyone knew it, there was no need for pretence. 

"Or are you guys working together on something? Maybe something… _personal_?" George added, seemingly trying to give Techno a chance to explain himself. Did he already suspect?

Dream was panicking, even as a blob. What would he do in Techno's situation? What would he say? 

"You followed him?" Techno clocked. "Don't you think that's kinda an invasion of his privacy?" 

_Misdirection_ , _brilliant_. Human Dream would have been so proud of his lover right now.

Sapnap clenched his fist, his eyes narrowing. "Look, we're trying to protect him. It's no secret that you're a bad guy, Technoblade." Dream's expression grew pained, his form swelling with intense sadness, hearing his friends talk about the man he loved like that. 

_The man he loved?_

That was something Dream would have to remember to unpack at a later date. 

Techno's teeth were gritted. "I would never hurt Dream, Sapnap."

Still fidgeting uncomfortably, George lightly input "but why?"

"Heh?" 

"Why wouldn't you hurt him? Why- why do you care?" 

Techno faltered. "I-I don't care. What I meant was uh- it would be stupid to make an enemy of him. He's very powerful." 

Dream smiled as those words rolled off Techno's tongue, chittering barely audibly from joy.

Techno was able to detect the chittering with his heightened, hybrid hearing, tensing up and moving a hand to where Dream was concealed, in a gesture that said 'careful now, little one.'

George hummed, seeming to be satisfied with Techno's explanation. Sapnap however wasn't so easily distracted. 

"You still haven't answered the question, what was he doing here?" Though no sword had been drawn, Dream could see Sapnap's weapon-hand twitching, itching for a fight. He silently began pleading to Sapnap to just forget it and leave, as if sheer will alone would be enough to sway his steadfast friend. 

Techno cleared his throat. "Whatever the reason for our meeting is between Dream and I alone. And seeing as you only discovered it because you were _stalking_ him, I don't imagine you'll be so quick to interrogate him."

Sapnap scoffed, clearly getting fed up with Techno's stalling tactics. "That's why we came here. Dream doesn't talk to anyone, ever. Not even us, not about the important shit." 

"We're his friends, Techno," George interjected. "We're only looking out for him because we love him."

"Well maybe _I love him too_ -" Techno blurted out before he could stop himself. Blinking hard, face flushing, Dream knew that, if he still had a heart in blob form, it would have stopped beating. 

Had he really just said that? Did- did he mean it? Dream was completely paralysed for the first time ever in his blob form.

Techno had fallen silent, clearly unable to smoothly recover from his misstep. 

George and Sapnap looked at each other again, this time in realisation. George's cheeks were red and he moved his hands in an attempt to cover them. Sapnap cleared his throat, uncomfortably, clearly thoroughly regretting ever visiting in the first place. 

The silence was nauseating. Nobody spoke. There was almost nothing to say. 

The rise and fall of Techno's chest continued to move Dream, imagining that the hybrid was mentally at war with himself, probably chiding himself internally. How he wanted to touch Techno's cheek and look into his eyes as he said those words back.

After a while, Sapnap finally broke the uncomfortable stillness.

"I see."

The words lingered in the still air, the tone entirely unreadable. Perhaps soft, perhaps hard. Perhaps apologetic, perhaps disgusted. Another pause followed, this one somehow even worse. 

"I think we should go, Sapnap." George stated, his voice at a low, almost-whisper. 

"I-I think you should go too," Techno added. Dream heard the shakiness in his delivery and was certain that his friends had noticed too.

Sapnap had begun staring at Technoblade, his expression hard to identify through the fabric of the robe. It didn't take a genius however to decipher that it probably wasn't a happy one. Begrudgingly, he started heading for the door, George trailing behind, shooting Techno one final, sympathetic glance.

As the door shut behind them, Techno let out a huge exhale, his eyes brimming with tears. 

"What have I done?" he started repeating to himself under his breath, as though he had forgotten that Dream was still right below him.

Evidently he _had_ forgotten that Dream was below as, when Dream began attempting to comfort Techno with his soft chitterings, he felt the hybrid flinch. 

"Oh god, Dream. You're still- I'm sorry, I'll just-" 

The blob was lifted from Techno's pocket and placed onto the floor. He hopped towards him, purring sweetly as he nuzzled against Techno's outstretched hand. 

"I can't believe I misspoke like that. I've put you in such a tough situation now. I'm so sorry Dream, I-I'm so sorry."

Seeing Techno so dejected, so beaten up was unbearable. 

'Techno,' Dream started trying to say, though it still carried as unintelligible chitters. 'I love you too. It's alright, it will all work out...

 _I love you too._ '

But something was _stopping_ him from just shifting back to his human form and telling Techno himself. There was a pain in his core, something sharp and hot. It was fear. It was pain but it was also guilt. And regret. And fear. Just the worst mix imaginable.

It was dread.

Everything would change with those simple words. Dream would be forced to deal with the fact that they couldn't keep seeing each other in secret, pretending that their arrangement was just a mutually beneficial, entirely platonic affair, with aspects of loving roleplay. No longer was it about the pleasure, the touches, the comfort or the praise. 

Dream _loved_ Techno. How could he continue to hide his feelings away from the world? 

"You haven't shifted back… you can't bear to talk to me." Techno lowly muttered, thinking out loud. "I've ruined everything. I was supposed to protect you from- and I couldn't even-" His voice was so soft, so strained. Every utterance packed a punch.

.. _.can't bear..._

_...ruined everything..._

Why didn't Dream just _shift back_? What was he achieving with his useless nuzzles and purrs? With every second that passed, Techno grew more and more convinced that Dream hated him. He sank to the floor beside the blob, lifting his hands to where Dream could no longer press against them and began clutching his head with force, his eyes watering as they were abruptly shut.

Surely this sight was worth shifting back for. Surely. Surely seeing his lover in agony was enough. 

But the pathetic blob remained, hopping towards Techno and trying to catch his gaze, unsuccessfully. 

"Go after your friends, Dream. Go tell them how disgusted you are with me, they'll believe you. Please, Dream. D-Don't come back here again. I can't-"

Disgusted. 

_Disgusted_. 

"Disgusted?" Dream softly echoed, finally back as a human, his naked body sprawled out on the floor. He shuffled a bit, regaining sensation more rapidly. Perhaps his body had sensed the urgency of the situation. "I would never. Techno, I would never, never say that."

"Dream!" Techno opened his eyes, softly smiling through his flushed cheeks. "You're back!"

"I've always been here, Techno."

"But you're _you_ again. Beautiful, _beautiful_ you." Dream blushed. "What- what are we gonna do about… about…" 

"Another day." Dream asserted. "They pried into my personal life, despite my constant instructions to leave it alone. _I'll_ deal with them. But for now…" Dream pressed his body against Techno's, holding him in a tight embrace. "You're stressed. And pained. Please let me help you feel good. Please." He moved his hands to the chords tying Techno's robe, delicately undoing the knot and guiding the soft fabric off Techno's broad, defined shoulders. " _Please_."

"You beg so pretty, Dream. Beautiful, pretty Dream. Why don't you come back upstairs, make me feel better, help me achieve my release-- achieve yours too. Would you like that, little one?" 

Dream nodded, pressing a warm, soothing kiss on Techno's lips. 

_'I love you too._ _'_

_Say it, coward._

_Say it._

"I- uh-" Dream sighed, accepting defeat. "Yes, Techno. I would like that very much, thank you."

 _Coward_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What...the fuck...is we... DOING?!
> 
> (Ayo also, keep commenting suggestions for scenes/concepts.  
> if I see an idea I like, I will shamelessly swipe it and add it and then you get another chapter so there's the ~incentive~ lmao)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~L~O~R~E~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh
> 
> Alright. 
> 
> So the prompts y'all commented were amazing, and I have incorporated them into this chapter plus the two that will follow. Yes that's correct. There will be at least two more chapters after this one and both are already half complete.
> 
> Fucking hate y'all <3
> 
> (Also thanks for the generally positive comments, I really wasn't expecting that kind of reception for a 'techno and his fleshlight' fic but hey ho! not complaining at all)

Dream swallowed, hard. The training grounds were just across the river. Sapnap and George would already be there, as they always were at this pre-scheduled time. 

_Deep breaths, Dream._

The sex after they had left just wasn't the same, Techno was being eaten alive by the guilt, by the dread. It wasn't his fault. Dream had reminded him countless times throughout but it hadn't made any difference. 

Whatever. Dream wasn't helpless, despite the role he played in bed. Sapnap and George had overstepped and the responsibility fell on Dream to hold them accountable, to teach them a thing or two about respecting boundaries. That's not to say that he wasn't sick to his stomach with fear-- fear for what they'd think of his sleeping with the enemy, fear for how angry they'd be that Dream had kept it from them. 

They didn't know about Dream's blob form. That information was known to Techno and Techno alone, as he'd been so honoured to find out, pressing a tender kiss to Dream's lips and whispering with the utmost sincerity _"your secret is safe, you are protected_." 

His heart swelled thinking about Techno, then began to slowly fracture again at the memory of how ashamed he'd been. 

Dream had to do this, had to face his friends, for Techno's sake as much as for his own. 

He took a deep breath, stepping through the doors to an open courtyard where Sapnap and George were already hard at work, trying to kill each other. Playful cries and swift manoeuvres made Dream pause for a moment, trying to savour the scene before he inevitably ruined it. He reached up a hand to remove his mask, placing it in his inventory. There was no need for masks right now.

His arrival ended the sparring session, quite abruptly. Sapnap and George awkwardly stood still as Dream walked over, the pair clearly able to sense Dream's rising anger, but hopefully not his equally rising levels of anxiety.

"Hi, Dream," George feebly called out, nervously rubbing his arm. 

Sapnap looked away, his movements timid, petty, childish. He knew what was coming, and on some level he knew that he deserved it. 

"You know, right? _He_ told you." Sapnap spat the word 'he' as though it left a bad taste in his mouth. 

"Yes. He told me." Obviously Dream wasn't about to reveal that he'd witnessed the conversation first-hand in his secret blob form. "I can't believe you- you _followed_ me." 

"We thought you were in danger, Dream. I… we… because I mean, what the hell else would you possibly be doing with that _pig?"_

The angrier Sapnap became, the easier it was for Dream to match. 

"You didn't know where I was going when you started following me! That was all on _you_. You'd both asked me before if something was wrong and I was firm in telling you to _stay out of it_. You really couldn't just listen to me, you really couldn't just trust me... And you, George." Dream turned his attention to the older of his friends. "I might've expected this from Sapnap, but you too? Do you have so little respect for me? For my privacy?" 

"Hey, it was George's idea to follow you, asshole," Sapnap stated. His jaw was clenched tight, as was his fist around the sword he still had equipped.

Dream was taken aback by this. He had always thought the world of his friends, marvelled at how well they balanced each other out. George was responsible, reliable and level-headed, brilliant at obtaining information but sometimes lacking in assertion. Sapnap on the other hand was brash, fierce, passionate, but required some reigning in from time to time. Stalking a friend for acting slightly off was conceivably something Sapnap would propose, and something George should've put a stop to. 

"George? Is this true?" 

Shuffling his feet, averting Dream's gaze, George nodded, shamefully. 

"B-But you're the one who-" the word caught in Dream's throat. 

_Suspected. You're the one who suspected that Techno and I were intimate._

"I'm sorry, Dream. Truly. I didn't realise until we were already halfway to his cabin, and by then it was too late for us to turn around. I never wanted to- I'm sorry. You should've been able to tell us on your own terms, when you felt comfortable enough to trust us."

Damn George. Damn his soft words, his meticulously crafted apologies. Damn how knew exactly what to say to pacify Dream. 

"So it is mutual?" Sapnap meekly interjected. "You and him are like... together?" 

Dream's eyes widened, suddenly faced with a question he'd barely even formed an answer to. "I... well, we..." 

"How long has it been going on? Are you- can we talk about this?" George asked, tenderly. He was always so good at drawing information from others in such a way that made them _want_ to reveal even more. Dream was aware of such tactics, but unfortunately wasn't immune to them.

He sighed, quite defeated. "Almost a month."

"How did it start?" George's eyes were big, they felt so safe. Part of the reason he always wore his goggles was so that his targets were unsuspecting of how secure they would feel in his enticing gaze. He always used his looks to his advantage, as was common among his kind. "Obviously you don't have to tell us, Dream. We've already pried so much. It's just that your paths don't exactly cross on the daily. Who initiated your… arrangement? What began it?" 

"It's complicated." Dream was trying so hard to not just tell his friend everything, about his blob form, about how soft Techno really was, about how hard he fucked him, about how fucking good it felt. "He uh- he offered me shelter while I was vulnerable. He's not like they say, you know. He's… he…"

Dream could feel his cheeks flushing, his heart beating faster and faster as he became more and more lovesick.

"We know Technoblade, Dream. _I_ know him. He's a monster, how could you… How _could_ you! Knowing how we all despise him!" Sapnap cried in bitter frustration. "Don't stand there and tell me he's some guardian angel, like he's not a traitorous, blood-thirsty, pig-hybrid, monster.

The harmful image was already firmly cemented in Sapnap's mind, one Dream couldn't realistically see himself changing, not at present. Why Sapnap hated Technoblade so much, Dream barely even knew. What had he ever done to him? 

"After your duel, we just assumed that you guys were enemies. Can you really blame us, Dream?" George added, softening the blow ever so slightly. 

Dream scoffed. "We both walked away from that duel on good terms and you know it. You _know_ he split the gold with me 50/50. That's not the real reason, surely."

"Are you serious? Of course that's not the real reason!" Sapnap waved his hands in exasperation. "He's Tommy's ally, Dream. He's Wilbur's ally. He helped them take back L'Manberg from Schlatt, from _us_. You- you went to him, provided resources. He _promised_ to raise the withers but he _never did_ , he betrayed you."

"That was so long ago. I don't-" Dream choked, finally considering the true repercussions of his loyalty to Technoblade for the first time. "He did what he thought was right. He helped them take back their nation, stopped Wilbur from blowing it up. And as soon as he realised that L'Manberg had become a dictatorship again, he left. He's not their ally, he's something else."

Sapnap shook his head, disapprovingly. "You're making excuses for him." 

"I'm not!" Dream's voice cracked. He cleared his throat before continuing, eliciting knowing glances between George and Sapnap. 

"Don't you _dare_ look at each other like that, like I'm some reckless, lovesick teenager. I know what I'm doing."

Dream paused, clutching his head as a burning, pounding sensation began.

"I know Techno's past, dammit. He knows mine. It doesn't matter!" 

Why were Dream's eyes stinging?

"When I'm with him I'm not 'Dream, the tyrant', 'Dream, the villain', 'Dream who is the incarnation of pure fucking evil'. I'm just me."

The headache spread, intensifying his rage, making his emotions even more volatile.

"It doesn't matter who we _have_ been, or who we've been _pretending_ to be. Not when it's just us."

Heavy breathing. Sweaty palms. Out of control. 

"He knows me better than anyone in the world. Better than Tommy and Wilbur. Better than the two of you, for sure. He knows me and he loves me. In spite of it all, he _loves_ me and I… I…"

_Coward. You won't say it. Not here, not now. You don't have it in you-_

"Fuck, dammit, fuck. I love him too!"

Relief. 

Peace at last. 

Dream was shaking. His jittery hands moved away from his head as it slowly began to clear.

George stepped forward, holding out his palms, gently wiping tears from Dream's cheeks that had begun falling. Through the tears, Dream saw his friend's kind, sympathetic expression. 

Sapnap had backed up, distancing himself from it all. Dream wanted to be mad, to be furious that Sapnap was still being so stubborn, so unforgiving but he just couldn't find it in himself at the moment. 

A smile started tugging at the corner of Dream's mouth and, without knowing exactly why, he soon found himself beaming. 

George pulled Dream in for a tight hug as he continued to grin like an idiot. From across George's shoulder, he managed to catch Sapnap's eye, distressed and conflicted and hurt. He manoeuvred an arm free and beckoned at his friend to come over.

And he did. 

The trio hugged for an unquantifiable amount of time, Dream holding them with such force that they couldn't have escaped even if they'd tried. 

And they didn't. 

They let Dream hold them, finally catching their first glimpse of the real Dream, the man behind the walls he built, behind the mask he wore. 

Eventually, Dream let his friends go, chuckling faintly under his breath. "That's the first time I've said that out loud. I feel like I'm floating right now."

"Techno…" Sapnap started again. "He's really not, like, a beast?" 

Dream laughed giddily, feeling a different part of himself take over. "Oh god if you only knew. He's, fuck, he's everything."

"Oh yeah?" Sapnap giggled. "Well please, don't hold back." Dream shot Sapnap a look of 'you really mean that?' which he received, nodding gently. 

"George, can I-"

"Go ahead. You probably haven't been able to talk about this. You don't have to hold it in." George smiled, reassuringly.

Dream took a deep breath, his cheeks flushing, heart racing. "Well he's gentle. Oh god, but he's also rough. But I- I mean, I can take it."

"Gross, dude." Sapnap playfully interrupted, followed by George punching his shoulder.

"Okay, okay." Dream held his arms up in surrender. "But he really is so, so caring. It's unexpected. He- he sees me, like he really sees me. Sometimes I think he knows me better than I know myself. And then he says something and I _know_ he knows me better than I know myself."

Sapnap and George let Dream gush to them about Techno for their entire slot at the training grounds. As he spoke, Sapnap slowly began to shift his demeanor, ever so slightly. George was mature, receptive, encouraging. Sometimes Dream forgot that, despite how good George was at gathering information for the sake of leverage, sometimes he really did just want to be supportive. The exchange finally ended with the trio being quite unceremoniously kicked out of the training grounds at the end of their hour slot.

They began walking back to the Greater SMP faction, laughing and bickering, each with their own responsibilities to attend to. Dream could tell that Sapnap still didn't trust Techno, despite his clear attempts to make light banter. He was a good friend, genuinely making an effort, and Dream appreciated this. He just wanted to show Sapnap how Techno really was.

Dream paused, standing still in the middle of the path. "Guys?"

"Yeah, what is it?" his friends both replied.

He hummed, fumbling for the words he needed. "Could I- like, I mean would you be interested in joining Techno and I for dinner at the cabin one day? Maybe even like, I don't know- like tomorrow evening?" Dream recoiled at his offer, suddenly certain that his friends would absolutely hate the idea. He quickly added, "but obviously that's just- I mean you don't have to."

Sapnap and George exchanged a few glances. Eyebrows were raised, silent words were conveyed through facial contortions. Eventually they seemed to reach an agreement. 

"I think we'd be honoured. Right, Sapnap?" George smiled warmly at Dream, gently nudging Sapnap. 

"Right, yeah. Actually, yeah!" His face lit up as a thought occurred to him. "You keep saying how caring and soft this guy is. I'd like to see that with my own two eyes, I think." Sapnap nodded to himself.

"Cool. So like… tomorrow? Just before sunset?" Dream asked. 

The pair nodded. The date was set. 

The trio continued walking, saying goodbye to each other once they reached their respective destinations. Dream's stomach was a mess of apprehension and anxiety for the rest of the day. Was he really so desperate for his best friend's approval that he would show him how he was with Techno, so fragile and open and gentle? Apparently the answer was yes. 

And now Dream just had to break the news to the hybrid himself. 

He was planning on visiting tonight anyway, the question was whether he dropped the bomb before they fucked or after. Or perhaps during? 

Dream shook his head to disperse the thought. ' _During'? What the hell is wrong with you?_

Techno's welcoming smile greeted Dream, instantly warming him from his trek across the snowy domain. He seemed to take note of Dream's nervous energy, kissing him tenderly on his lips and then bringing him over to their couch to talk. 

"So you talked to Sapnap and George?" Dream nodded. "And they haven't hunted me down and killed me yet. So that's pretty decent, I suppose." 

Dream loosened his stance slightly, letting himself melt into Techno's warm embrace. He chuckled lightly at his lover's comment. "I don't know, the night's still young."

Techno hummed in agreement. "That is true." He kissed Dream's cheeks, flushed and pink from the cold and the company, before his expression grew more concerned. "Seriously Dream, how did it go? Are you guys okay? I-I know how much they mean to you." 

"It's okay. We talked things through… actually it went really well, I guess."

"You guess?" Techno furrowed his brows. "Is there something else, Dream?" 

Dream buried his head in Techno's chest, hiding his face. It now occurred to him that he'd invited his friends over to a house that didn't belong to him without even so much as a warning to the homeowner in advance. What if Techno really didn't want any further intrusions? How had Dream been so thoughtless for the one he loved? 

"Hey, little one, you're okay. What is it, what happened?"

"I think I fucked up," Dream's words were muffled by Techno's chest. 

"Heh?" 

Sitting upright, Dream tried to avert Techno's gaze but found himself unable to, secretly craving the loving look he harboured. There was such undeniable security in Techno's eyes, which was bizarre as they were such a jarringly beautiful shade of red.

"Right. Okay. So, they asked about us. I confirmed that we were uh… involved. And I was telling them about you, actually once I started, I couldn't really stop. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I'm kinda infatuated with you." Dream fluttered his eyelashes flirtatiously, distractingly. 

"Yeah I noticed." Techno smiled. "So where did you fuck up, hm?" 

Heat flooded Dream's body as he willed himself to shift into his blob form, squeezing himself into the gap behind Techno's back. He didn't want to speak, didn't want to ruin everything again. God, couldn't he just hide here for a moment, please.

"No, no, no. I need your words, Dream. Come on." Techno reached behind himself and placed the blob on the other side of the sofa.

He let out soft, apologetic chitters, watching as Techno struggled to resist cooing at the sight and sounds. Then Dream figured he should just get it over with, shifting back to human form once more.

Dream sighed. "Fine, alright. Uh, well, George was really understanding, really supportive. So that was nice. Sapnap however uh-"

"Not into it?" Techno asked. Dream nodded slowly. "Yeah, not my biggest fan, that Sapnap."

"He's just protective, I think. He was having a hard time believing that you're like, secretly so caring. So I thought it would be a nice idea to uh… invite them to- uh- to dinner here tomorrow evening." Dream froze, shutting his eyes. He didn't want to see Techno's immediate reaction, instead electing to just keep talking to give himself a chance to explain properly. "Because, listen, I was just thinking that it would be private and you could just be yourself and I-I just wanted them to see you like I do and I'm sorry and I know I should've warned you or asked permission or-"

He was silenced by Techno's warm lips pressed against his own. Dream was such a ridiculous, rambling, stammering mess around Technoblade, and he loved it.

"So you invited your friends over to my house."

"I-I uh- essentially uh- yeah… should I cancel?" Techno reached for Dream's hand, rubbing with his thumb in soothing circular motions.

"No, little one. Don't cancel. Just uh- don't leave me alone with them please."

Dream giggled, moving his hands to the back of Techno's neck and pulling him in for another kiss. 

"I'll be right here," he whispered. "I promise."

 _I love_ you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I know this chapter was a bit slow, mostly just setting up the next one which I'm ngl a little proud of)
> 
> Keep commenting any prompts y'all come up with PLEASE! 
> 
> (Also comment if anything about the timeline seems confusing)
> 
> Hope you're enjoying yourselves 
> 
> ya horny bastards xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter  
> Could've been even longer but I was like 'no I want to stop now please' so I did 
> 
> Drink up me hearties yo ho

Dream had stayed the night at Techno's, waking up extremely horny the following morning, not that the hybrid minded. 

A week or so ago, the pair had talked about what exactly they wanted during sex and where the boundaries lay. One might have assumed that the sex since had begun to feel more controlled, more tame. 

The opposite was true.

Dream was in his human form, riding Technoblade's dick as the hybrid laid on his back, not offering any assistance. The pairs' moans were symphonic, Dream's always slightly higher pitched, Techno's more irregular in modulation. Sweat continued to form and fall from Dream's brow as he lifted himself and plunged downwards onto Techno's dick in rhythmic, passionate descents. 

Suddenly, Techno seized Dream's thigh with one hand, causing him to stop his motions. With his other, he reached for Dream's chin, tilting it downwards so that the lovers were looking each other in the eye. 

Dream's breath hitched, anticipating what he was about to hear. He felt his heart quicken, his lip quiver, as he waited in unmoving suspense for Techno to speak the word.

"Shift."

Immediately, Dream felt a heat overwhelm him as he shrunk in size, Technoblade's dick still very much inside him. Fuck, he felt so full now, in his much smaller form. 

Dream was expecting Techno's now free hand to reach down and begin using the blob like a fleshlight. To his surprise, and delight, the pig placed both arms by his side, leaving Dream in a state of eager apprehension for what he was planning.

"Look at you, helpless little toy. What do you have to say for yourself, little blob?"

Dream frantically chittered, knowing well how Techno _loved_ to imagine what Dream was saying, to roleplay off the blank canvas he was provided. 

"You little slut, so desperate for my thrusting cock. Would you like me to start thrusting again? Or are you content to just sit there and cockwarm until I fall back asleep?"

'Thrust into me,' Dream tried to reply, 'let me bring you pleasure as I tighten around you, let me create more friction for your stimulation like a good little toy.'

But in the mass of chitters, Technoblade was unable to discern this. Or perhaps he derived more pleasure from _purposefully_ misinterpreting, from teasing Dream.

"I'm not hearing an answer to my question," Techno growled.

Because he physically couldn't-

"I guess that means…"

He couldn't speak though, he'd just been _commanded_ to shift into blob form.

It was a trick, Dream excitedly realised.

"...means that you _don't_ want me to thrust? Aw okay, I'll just leave you there I guess, completely helpless." Dream shot Techno the most pleading, most desperate look. He didn't want to be left, unused but he knew deep down that the devious pig had something better in mind. 

"Pathetic little thing, you couldn't get yourself off if you tried. Go on. Try, little blob. I want to watch you squirm."

Dream obeyed, trying to wriggle himself with the massive cock still inside him, filling him to the brim. He was struggling to move, every shift causing him to twitch from new stimulation and then ache as the sensation stopped.

As he continued to writhe, Techno's smile began to grow, hunger filling his eyes. 

"Hop for me, if you have the strength. See if you can ride me yourself, without my interference." 

Dream beamed at the idea, trying to collect himself and prepare for the arduous, yet potentially extremely rewarding, task. He closed his eyes and he felt himself tense, shrinking slightly in the way that a spring compresses before release. 

All at once, Dream launched himself upwards, just high enough that he found himself, at his peak, an inch above the tip of the cock. Then, he plummeted, slamming down and going from empty to full in milliseconds. 

Oh god, it felt so good. The struggle required to muster the strength for launch. The reward from the abruptness of being so instantly filled. 

And the sound Techno made as Dream fell back onto his dick-- he laughed in amazement, in amusement, before letting out a deep, drawn-out moan. 

"Oohhh, Dream~"

However delightful the stimulation was for Dream, he could tell that it was further amplified from Techno's point of view. The slamming down of his small form onto that massive cock, already clenching, utilising the forces of gravity and friction to the fullest.

The _fullest_. 

Again.

Again, again, again, again. 

Dream's head was empty, he couldn't have formed a thought if he tried. And he didn't. Techno's moans had grown low, dangerous. His hands were clenched in fists, gripping the bedsheets below with remarkable force, knuckles white against the deep red fabric. There was no pause between jumps anymore. As soon as Dream landed, he was ready to go again, just to hear that primal rumble of unfiltered pleasure escape Techno's mouth once more. It was all worth it for him. For him. For him. 

Obviously, even as a blob, Dream had limits. He thought he'd already tested them, getting fucked hard on the daily and whatnot, but this was something new. Dream was nearing not just overstimulation, but overexertion. As a human, he would've cum three, four times by now. And they added up. All those orgasms were waiting for Dream when he shifted back. The sensation would have probably killed him. 

"Dream-m, D-Dream." Techno's breath hitched between plunges, his voice pitching higher as he stammered. "S-shift now-w, y-you're too much, it-it's too m-much."

Dream needed release, Techno knew it too. And the command had been issued now so Dream really had no choice. But he just couldn't stop. Another plunge. Another. Another. 

"D-Dream, sh-ift-"

Another plunge, higher and higher.

"Now. Dream!" Techno roared, a feral rage growing within him from the disobedience.

The firm reverberations sent chills through Dream, snapping him back to his first taste of cognisance since the plunges had begun. He sat for a second on Techno's cock, his thoughts muffled and confused.

'Shift back, Dream. Quick. Do it. Now.' Dream tried to will himself. 'Shift back. _Come on_.'

Techno was growing impatient, growing… concerned. His expression was softened, his eyes piercingly gentle. 

"Dream? Shift for me, please." His voice was hushed and shaky. "C-Can you shift, little one?"

The blob sat, black eyes wide and unfocused. 

Techno started mumbling under his breath, a terrified string of consciousness. "Something's wrong. Fuck, did I go too far?" 

He reached down to lift Dream off his dick, just holding the blob in his palm for a moment and inspecting it. Dream wasn't vibrating in the way that he typically would from overstimulation. He almost felt… normal now. 

What 'normal' was this? 

"Dream. Do you _want_ to shift back?" 

He nodded. 

"And _c_ _an_ you shift back?"

Dream paused for a second, then panic set in as he began shaking his head. 

"Okay, okay. We're calm, this is fine. Oh god."

It wasn't fucking fine. Dream was starting to really freak out, frantically chittering at Techno. 

"This is probably just like, uh, overstimulation, right? You're probably just overworked and overwhelmed." Techno reached down his finger for Dream to nuzzle against. "Sorry, little one. I think I'm probably to blame here. I should've intervened earlier." 

Dream shook his head, chittering softly, sadly. 'Please don't blame yourself. This is on me too,' he wanted to say. 

Techno seemed to understand to a degree. "Not the time to be focusing on who's at fault. You're right, Dream." He started shuffling, sitting himself upright against the headboard of the bed. "I guess we'll just have to wait for you to come down from your high. Shouldn't take too long right? You're usually pretty quick to recover." 

This felt different though. Dream didn't _feel_ overstimulated. In fact, he probably could've gone for another round. Or two. Or twelve. Shit, something was really wrong. 

Was this what Dream was now? Was he going to be stuck as a fuck toy forever? 

A new horror occurred to him though and, seeing as Techno made eye contact at exactly the same time, odds were he'd just realised too. 

"George and Sapnap are coming for dinner tonight." Dream nodded his head, eyes wide. "That's not for hours though. It's fine, don't worry about it, okay Dream? Just take your time to recover."

Unconvinced but hardly in any position for a debate, Dream reluctantly nodded. 

He was placed on Techno's shoulder as the hybrid went about his day as normal, with only Dream's occasional nuzzles and purrs to remind him of his presence. Luckily, Dream didn't have any important engagements planned for the next 24 hour so his absence from the SMP would likely, _hopefully_ , go unnoticed. 

As the day progressed, Dream found himself feeling more and more comfortable, more and more at peace with his blob form. It was alarming, of course, the absence of control. Ever since that first day with Technoblade, Dream had had complete control over both forms, able to go for well over 10 hours without feeling the need to shift. But now Dream had begun feeling something different. Never before in either form had he been physically unable to shift, it was always that he didn't _want_ to. In a bizarre way, Dream almost felt himself forgetting how to be human. 

It was the late-afternoon. No more than an hour remained before the sun would begin setting, and Dream was still stuck as a blob. 

Techno had grown used to it, sat on the couch, reading some hefty tome on ancient philosophy with Dream perched on the corner of the open book, hopping any time Techno needed to turn the page. They'd almost collectively forgotten why Dream being a blob was even a problem, until of course the light in the room started shifting from a cool white to soft pinks and oranges.

"Shit." Techno exclaimed, looking up at a clock hanging on the wall. "It's almost sundown." 

Dream hopped off the paper and waddled his way over to a spot in the middle of the room with plenty of open space. He started trying to shift, desperately contracting his muscles and shaking in an attempt to regain some semblance of control. He just couldn't do it, he didn't feel the heat of the change and no amount of clenching and unclenching his tight, little fuck-hole was going to change that. 

Growing increasingly frustrated, Dream started hopping on the spot, rolling around, chirping exasperatedly. Nothing was working. Nothing was making a difference. 

"Easy, little one," Techno softly uttered, tentatively rising from the couch to approach Dream, only to be met with a furious assault of chirps and chitters. "Okay, I'll stay back here. You can keep trying to shift back, Dream. I'm gonna go get started on cooking some steaks for everyone. Just pretend I'm not even here." 

Dream felt pretty guilty after his little performance. He didn't blame Technoblade, truly he didn't. He just needed to clear his head. Perhaps meditation would help...

After 'meditating'-- or more accurately, zoning out and staring at the wall for 20 minutes, a sudden knocking at the door echoed throughout the house. 

Sudden excitement rushed to Dream's head as he began cheerfully hopping over to the door to greet his guests. Techno managed to catch wind of this just in time, hearing Dream's frustrated chirps as he struggled to open the door as a blob, rushing over and scooping him up in his arms. 

"No! Drea-" Techno cut himself off, well aware by now that his walls were extremely thin. 

Enraged at the denial of new attention, Dream started chirping, louder than he had ever before. 

"No, you can't be doing this right now, little one," Techno whispered, his voice straining with desperation. Dream could sense the urgency in Techno's voice but couldn't understand it. He just wanted to greet his friends, what was the problem? 

"Dream, you really need to shift back now. If you don't I'll…" Techno paused in frantic contemplation. "God, I'll have to shut you in the bathroom or something until you're back in human form." 

Away from Technoblade? Away from George and Sapnap? Surely not.

Dream started whining, making his black eyes big and pleading. 'Don't leave me, I don't want to be alone.'

"Shift, Dream. Please." Techno whispered, a pain in his voice informed Dream of how hard this was for him. "I gotta go open the door. Please, I need human you right now."

Ten seconds later, Dream was still a blob and another knocking came at the door. 

"Right, okay. I'll have to hide you. Do you understand, little one?" 

Dream paused for a moment before sadly nodding. 

"I won't lock the door, I'll just close it. When you're human again you can just turn the handle, see?" Techno carried the blob over to the bathroom, kissing his head several times as they walked.

Gently-- far more gently than was necessary-- Dream was placed beside a magma block heater for warmth. Techno leaned over for one final affectionate kiss and, as he turned to go greet his guests, Dream heard a soft utterance under his breath.

"I'm sorry, my love." 

With that, the door was closed and Dream immediately set to work, frantically trying to devise a way to open it. Fuck being well behaved; Dream wasn't about to miss this opportunity to get attention! He could see it now, the three of them standing over him, all cooing at his cute, little blob form, caressing him and letting him nuzzle against their hands. 

The sound of Techno's voice welcoming George and Sapnap penetrated through the fantasy, as well as the wall. 

"Hi, Technoblade," Sapnap said, his tone light and inoffensive. "W-Where's Dream?" 

"Uh yeah, Dream had to quickly do uh- something. He'll be back soon, I- uh- I hope." There was a distinct uncertainty in Techno's voice. "But please, come on in. It's cold out there." 

Dream heard shuffling footsteps approaching, deciding that this was the perfect opportunity to start misbehaving. Loudly as he could, he began excitedly chittering pressed right up against the door. 

"Do you hear-" George paused right in front of the door, Dream able to see his shoes underneath. 

"What, George?" Sapnap asked. 

Dream grinned to himself, deciding on the most fun way to play with his friends. He stayed silent for a moment, until enough time passed that George would doubt himself. 

"...nothing. Sorry, I thought I heard something." 

Techno forced a friendly laugh, offering the men an empty chest where they could store any excess items, conveniently on the opposite side of the house. Dream groaned, or came as close to groaning as he could manage. 

A new set of footsteps approached, this time much more easily identifiable. 'Here we go,' Dream thought, attempting to roll his eyes. 

"Dream, honey. You good in there?" the hybrid whispered. The genuine care in his voice sent pangs of guilt through Dream's small form. He chittered calmly a few times to let Techno know that he wasn't in any danger, he was playing around. 

Techno grunted, clearly dejected that his lover was still stuck in blob form, and likely starting to panic as he was forced to entertain his guests alone. 

"Did you say something, Techno?" Sapnap asked, returning from where his gear was now safely stored. 

"N-No? Uh, Dream just messaged me that he's gonna be a little longer." 

"Oh, well should we wait for him?" George chimed in, joining the other two. Great, now they were all back within reach. 

Dream thought he heard Techno swallow before informing his guests that Dream wouldn't mind them starting without him.

Oh wouldn't he.

"So uh- you and Dream. That's unexpected," Sapnap said, followed by a cut off yelp, informing Dream that George had probably just kicked him or something. 

Techno chucked fondly. "Y-Yeah I guess it is."

"Yeah because I remember when you promised you'd help him destroy L'Manberg and then you sided with Tommy. Do you remember that, Techno-"

"Sapnap!" George cut him off. "Please."

Dream wasn't even trying to escape any more, he was fully just listening to the conversation. Without Dream there to mediate in person, this interaction between his friends and his lover was probably as raw as he was going to ever witness. 

"No it's- it's okay. I've done a lot of things that I regret." Sincerity laced the hybrid's words. "I think about that day from time to time, more frequently since Dream and I started… y'know." Techno cleared his throat. "I wish I had raised those withers. Truly, I was going to; I had a speech all prepared about what it meant to die as a hero." 

There was a silence, Dream couldn't really tell what was happening from behind the door, couldn't see anything underneath either. 

"I would hope that my voluntary retirement backs up my claim that I have no affiliation with L'Manberg or its citizens. Not anymore. Not after they used me."

"So what does that mean for wartime? Whose side will you be on?" Sapnap kept pushing. Why did he have to keep pushing? 

Another silence followed, Techno clearly unprepared for having his loyalties put to the test over cooked steak. 

"Sapnap," George calmly said, bringing relief from the chilling soundless void. "I don't think we need to be thinking about war. We're at peace, let's leave it at-"

"Dream's," Techno firmly declared. "I will be on Dream's side. I will fight for Dream, always. Of course I will. I love him." His voice never wavered as he spoke, not once. 

Dream was so overcome with happiness, so overjoyed at the proclamation. He started hopping around in a little circle, chittering without restraint. A heat ignited deep within him, a fire burning in his heart. 

"No seriously, what is that noise?" George asked. Dream immediately stopped, remembering himself and realising what he'd just been doing. 

"Uh, noise?" Techno called in response. A chair scraped against the floor as someone, presumably George, began trying to locate the source. 

"I think I heard it too," Sapnap concurred. "It was like a tweet or something."

"No, it was more like a chirruping." 

"Oh-" Techno piped up in an attempt to take back control, a traces of panic evident in his interjection. "Oh yeah, no, yeah. That'll be the- uh- the bat I keep downstairs."

"You keep a-" 

"Well no, I say 'keep' but it's more like it made itself at home in my basement, haven't been able to get rid of it." 

'Just accept the lie,' Dream silently pleaded. 

"Oh… well that explains it," George chuckled. "Thought I was going crazy for a minute there." 

Techno forced a laugh and soon the trio had descended back into silence, albeit more comfortable than before. 

Now out of the woods at last, Dream became aware that the heat from earlier was still present. He honed in on it, thinking about nothing but holding Techno's in his arms, kissing him with his lips, adoring him with his words. Human actions. Human. Human. 

Finally, Dream found himself sprawled out on the floor of the bathroom, completely naked but human at last. He scrambled to regain sensation in his arms and legs, pushing himself upright. Initially caught by surprise when his asshole was clear of cum, Dream remembered that Techno hadn't actually managed to climax before everything went horribly wrong. 

Dream rose to his feet, very slowly opening the door and dashing up the stairs. The echo of his footsteps unfortunately managed to reach the kitchen as three voices all called out Dream's name in unison. From the noise, Dream was able to pick out Techno's voice, hearing such relief and joy in the hybrid's tone. 

He paused halfway up the stairs, trying to happily chitter a response to his lover.

"Aahhh~" 

Dream slowly closed his eyes in shame. 

Why did this keep happening?

He cleared his throat in an attempt to mask the moan and hurriedly continued.

"Uh, yes, it's me. I just got in. So sorry I'm late, I was uh- whatever. I'm gonna grab a change of clothes, I'll be down in a minute."

And with that, he made his way upstairs, ready to finally get to enjoy a meal with his loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fully intended to finish the dinner in this chapter but whatever.
> 
> I hope the person commenting for Dream to get stuck in his blob form is happy with how this turned out! 
> 
> As always, comment more story suggestions for where we can go from here. 
> 
> Love you all, my horny bastards! Cheers lads!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing's not that easy, but grammarly can help. This fic is grammatically correct, but it's wordy and hard to r-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my bloody fics are getting updates today apparently. Why not give the blob a quick one too?
> 
> Heads up: short chapter (it's basically just a continuation of the dinner from the previous chapter, I kinda needed to get that scene over with so that I could move forward)

As he was getting dressed, something caught Dream's eye. He stared for a moment at the smiley-face mask he always wore, currently lying on the dresser. He didn't typically wear it around George and Sapnap. He certainly never had it on with Techno. So should he- was he supposed to just- 

Frowning and humming, Dream lightly tapped the ceramic material. It would feel weird if he didn't wear it, but it would probably feel weirder if he did. Plus they were eating and Dream would have to push it up anyway to uncover his mouth anyway. 

So, in a sense, he supposed he had his answer.

This would be Sapnap and George's first piece of real proof that Dream trusted Techno with everything he had-- being seen without his mask on. It suddenly dawned on him just how strange that would feel, perceived by others as he was with Techno, so soft and affectionate.

Dream began heading downstairs, his footsteps purposefully louder as an announcement of sorts. He entered the kitchen where George, Sapnap and Techno were all sat, surprisingly enough, in the middle of a conversation. The talking stopped abruptly on Dream's entrance. 

A bright, loving smile spread across Techno's face as the hybrid rose from his seat to greet Dream. He pulled Dream in for a tight hug, whispering into his ear a quick "missed you" before attempting to pull away. He didn't get very far though as Dream grasped at the back of his neck with both hands and pulled him in for a tender, cathartic kiss. Techno's lips tasted like home and Dream had never been more grateful to be able to just kiss them.

Finally pulling away, Dream suddenly remembered his friends' presence, turning a shade of crimson as his face flushed with giddy embarrassment. 

"Uh, hi guys. Th-Thanks for coming. I'm really sorry I'm late, I just uh- a thing came up."

"Dream," Sapnap uttered slowly, his eyes wide in alarm. "Your mask-" 

A leg from under the table sprang out and kicked Sapnap lightly. 

"Obviously... he's not wearing it..." George quietly hissed, his teeth gritted. 

"Oh. Oh, of course! Because you guys like, fuck eachother. So you've obviously already seen his… right, yeah, my bad." 

George rolled his eyes exasperatedly, making Dream giggle softly. This felt manageable, pleasant even. It felt really good having everyone here, all the people Dream cared for, seeming to gradually be warming up to each other. At the very least, everyone was behaving so that was somewhat of a relief.

The table had more-or-less finished their steaks by the time Dream had arrived, but as conversation began, very little attention was paid to the meal. From under the table, Dream had reached out to grab Techno's hand, feeling it trembling slightly, and started rubbing it with his thumb. Of course the hybrid was still on edge, probably recovering from being grilled only a few moments prior. Even though he couldn't really help it, Dream still felt immense culpability for the incident, for leaving Techno all alone. He was so proud of him for standing his ground, affirming so boldly that he  _ loved _ Dream. 

He was so much braver than Dream, when it came down to it. 

As time passed, the conversation grew anecdotal, friends sharing stories and fondly laughing at their past mistakes.

"Yeah and I woke up and it was like, the middle of the day. And I'm like 'oh shit, the election' and then I just hear-" 

Dream cut George off with a wheeze. "Then Quackity was there- oh god, he was so  _ mad _ at you."

"Wait so you  _ slept through _ the whole election?" Techno attempted to clarify, in tears from laughing so hard. How Dream loved to hear Techno's hearty chuckles, to see his eyes sparkle and smile grow wide. Techno hadn't seen much of Dream or his friends before his recruitment into Pogtopia. All he had been told was from the perspective of Tommy and Wilbur. 

As they talked, Dream's heart softly broke, hearing Techno recount how he was told only 'essential' information, how he was treated like a soldier and not like a friend or even an equal. He had such a shining personality, such a uniquely captivating sense of humour. Just because of his impressive skill set, he'd been reduced to little more than merely a weapon. It was dehumanising. 

Dream knew a thing or two of being made out to be 'sub-human'.

"After a while you start to question if maybe they're right, right? Like maybe I _am_ the monster they make me out to be." Dream input when the subject arose. 

"Exactly. And then you think 'well if that's how they already see me, then fine, that's how I'll behave' and suddenly you don't even know  _ what _ you're fighting for anymore." Techno looked down, clearly touching on something he'd spent a lot of time considering and wrestling with internally.

"Totally," Sapnap added, "like I haven't even killed that many pets!"

The table fell quiet and all eyes slowly turned on the man who had just spoken. 

"Okay, perhaps that's slightly different. But I'm right, and shit hurts, man!" 

A new round of laughter broke out, Dream catching Techno's eye and giving him a reassuring look. He nodded as a sign that he'd received it. 

"It's alright, little one. I'm done with being their good, little soldier. I have something better now."

"Little one?" Sapnap scoffed. "Dude, Dream's like, the same height as you." 

Techno's face flushed. He clearly hadn't intended to use the pet name in front of the guests, but old habits die hard.

"I think it's sweet," George input with a smile. "It's like the opposite of the truth. Maybe we should start calling you  _ 'intelligent one', _ Sapnap." 

"Why would you-" Sapnap scowled. "Oh. Well maybe we should call  _ you  _ 'funny one' huh?" 

George nodded, quite satisfied in succeeding at getting the conversation back on track. Dream could easily see how calculated George's interjections were and he was grateful for them. 

"I'm not gonna lie to you guys," Sapnap said after a while. "When Dream suggested this meal, I was really nervous, but this has actually been kinda fun so far."

Techno beamed. "It's been nice finally talking to you both. I really wanted this to go well, Dream talks about you a lot." 

Dream feigned a look of caution at Techno, but it was fond and light-hearted. 

"He talks about you too." George added. 

"What? No I don't." 

"Uh yeah, yesterday. When you got started, you literally wouldn't stop," Sapnap affectionately punched Dream on the arm. "We really weren't expecting you to be so  _ soft _ , dude. And we  _ definitely  _ weren't expecting you to tell us that you were in lo-" 

Sapnap cut himself off,  _ sharply _ , beginning to stammer as he backtracked. 

"That you uh- were in luck when you uh- f-found eachother…" Sapnap shrunk into his seat, feeling the intense glares coming from both Dream and George combined. No way this was how Dream finally confessed how he felt to Technoblade, no way. 

The cover wasn't good enough, though. Techno was too observant; Dream felt the hybrid's soft gaze on his face as he continued to look at Sapnap, to not dare to look away. Eventually, he gave in, slowly turning to face the Techno, suddenly feeling incredibly hot and small. He wiggled his toes a few times just to make sure he hadn't accidentally turned back into a blob. 

Nope, still human. Thank fuck.

"D-Dream?" Techno uttered, his voice timid and fragile. 

Dream looked away, keeping his eyes low as his heart began to beat faster and faster and faster. 

"Time for us to go, I think." George hurriedly stated. "Thank you so much for having us, the steak was really good. We'll see ourselves out. Come on Sapnap." 

"Y-Yeah, thanks man." Sapnap quietly said before shooting Dream an apologetic look and scurrying away. 

Techno and Dream sat in silence for a minute, waiting to hear the door slam shut as an indication that they were alone again. As it did, Dream released a shaky breath he didn't know he'd been holding. 

Techno rose to his feet, distancing himself a bit from what had just happened. "I'm sorry. You can pretend I- that I didn't hear or- that I don't know or-"

"I love you, Technoblade." 

"What?" 

Dream stood to meet him. "I love you, Technoblade. Fuck, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. I love-"

He was cut off by Techno pulling him in for a tight hug, one of his hands wrapped around Dream's head, cradling it like he was a newborn, the other applying gentle pressure to his back. Tears started escaping Dream's eyes and flowing down his cheeks. He kept going, he could stop, whispering without restraint into his lover's chest. 

"I love you. I love you. I love you."

The hug seemed unending, tears only falling harder the longer it continued. Dream could feel Techno's breath slow and deepen, could hear the occasional sniffle. After what felt like an eternity, Dream was released from his lover's embrace. Each looking at the other, eyes tracing the lines of tear tracks that were almost dry now. 

Dream finally spoke, feeling more brave at present than ever before. "God I don't know why that took me so long to say, why I was so  _ scared. _ Even when I already knew you loved me back."

Techno's smile was unwavering, his eyes so lovingly looking at the complete mess of a man in front of him.

"This doesn't change anything though." Dream added, noticing how Techno's face instantly fell. He laughed at the sudden shift, finishing with "and by that I mean that I still want you to fuck me hard, got it?" 

The hybrid laughed, his eyes creasing beautifully. The sight was completely ridiculous, both parties caught between laughing and crying some more. 

"God I really should teach you a lesson for screwing with me like that, little one. You know I- I really thought it was one-sided, thought I was being crazy or reading something that wasn't there."

"It was there. I actually think some part of me already knew Sapnap was going to slip up." Dream confessed. "Needed that extra push. I'm just a huge coward, I guess."

"No, Dream." Techno caressed his lover's cheek, feeling the warmth of his face as it continued to flush. "You're not a coward. You're only human."

"Well… sometimes," Dream wriggled his eyebrows.

"Okay you know what- no I really am going to teach you a lesson, right here in this damn kitchen." 

"Go on, then." Dream leaned in closer, letting his crotch barely graze against Techno's.

Techno raised his eyebrows, scoffing. "After the shit you pulled all day? Oh no, little one. I'm actually thinking no more sex until I can see a therapist."

Dream whined light-heartedly but nuzzled into Techno's chest regardless. "Cuddles then?"

"Of course, Dream. Always." 

  
  



	8. Not a chapter**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't get excited
> 
> This ain't a chapter

Uh hi all, how's it going? cool. 

So anyway…

I've read all the comments and it seems pretty unanimous what I should probably do, and I'm pretty happy with this decision. Thanks so much to all for commenting, I really appreciate it and I feel a lot better about my decision.

That's the end of the plot (and if we're being honest, it's more plot than any of us initially expected.) I really intended for this fic to be a one/twoshot which is why the chapters have been around 3k words but that's been tricky for me to write,

(I have adhd and it was just kinda overwhelming trying to keep the chapters consistently that long and also edit them to be fluid and readable and shit)

So, what's coming next you ask? 

I'm gonna make a series (as suggested in the comments so thanks all who vouched this idea) and it's just gonna be the one offs, likely no more than 1.5k words per fic but obviously that's variable, which is my preferred chapter length. I already have a couple of things to work on but I'll be **taking requests**. I'll be writing both **smutshots** and **fluffshots** and they'll be within the same universe and timeline as this fic. Only real difference is that the fics themselves won't be connected and the stories will be shorter.

This is so unnecessarily wordy already lmao

So ya, thanks for all the support, and for the sweet and fucking hilarious comments. Idk how you found yourself here, but whatever you came for, I hope I delivered :)) I've already made this into a series so be sure to bookmark/subscribe so you know when I start adding!

I have another fic I wanna start writing but I reckon I'll still be updating pretty regularly to the blob dream universe. 

Thanks again. Seriously, thank you guys sm!


End file.
